Tipe A
by Nishido
Summary: Este es más que nada un ejercicio para tratar de entender el por qué de la obcesión que algunos tienen con Rei Ayanami, aparte de asumir el reto personal de realizar un fanfic en que realmente se haga honor a esa peculiar personalidad de ella, con sufi
1. Default Chapter

Tipe A.

Las unidades Tipe A eran una variación del modelo perfeccionado de los Evangelions, más pequeñas y ligeras, no fueron diseñadas para tener que combatir con Ángeles a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, su propósito era el de poder producirlas en la escala suficiente como para poder luchar contra una segunda amenaza que se cernía sobre la Tierra, La Fuerza Zcentraedi. Esos gigantes habían decidido conquistar nuestro planeta, así que estacionaron un buen numero de sus naves nodrizas tras la Luna y comenzaron a atacar con relativa regularidad. Al principio bastó con el poder del armamento regular de la milicia combinado con el de los tres Evas originales, pero luego de un tiempo se hizo notoria la necesidad de mejorar nuestras defensas mientras nos preparábamos para dirigir un ataque a gran escala contra nuestros enemigos con la esperanza de librarnos de ellos de una vez por todas. Fue por eso que se empezaron a producir los Evas Tipe A, con un poco más de la mitad del tamaño de un Eva regular, mucho más mecánicos que biológicos (por lo que eran más estables y muchísimo menos propensos a perder el control con tanta facilidad como el de ya saben quien) y con un consumo más eficiente de energía, lo que les permitía operar por un par de horas solo con las nuevas baterías diseñadas especialmente para ellos, aunque de preferencia se emplean los cordones umbilicales todo lo que la situación lo permitiera ya que nunca se sabe cuanto tiempo va a durar una batalla.

Aunque menos poderosos que los Evas, los Tipe A eran perfectos para esas escaramuzas típicas de los ataques Zcentraedi, en las que un buen grupo de pilotos experimentados podía dar buena cuenta de batallones numerosos de nuestros enemigos con relativa facilidad y muy pocas bajas. Claro que la desventaja era que al igual que los Evas, los Tipe A solo podían ser pilotados por aquellos que habían nacido después del Segundo Impacto, es decir que cientos y cientos de quinceañeros fueron requeridos y reclutados para la lucha por la libertad y bienestar de la Tierra. Raiko era uno de esos chicos, un chico con rango de sargento y con un pelotón de otros 15 quinceañeros entre cabos y soldados rasos bajo su mando.

Ese día en particular no estaba de muy buen humor, había que darles una noticia difícil a sus compañeros y su oficial al mando, el Mayor Anderson, había decidido que no tenía el tiempo suficiente para ir a decírselos a todos en persona, así que solo le envió un memo al sargento Raiko y le dejó todo en sus manos. Ahora él debía encargarse de pasar sus ordenes a sus compañeros y aquello no era nada fácil de decir.

Dos cosas pasaban por su atribuladamente mientras se dirigía hacía el lugar donde se los había citado a todos, una era el como iba a decírselos, lo de "tengo una buena noticia y una mala noticia" le parecía demasiado tonto, así que tal vez lo mejor era solo decirlo y ya, cosa que sabía que les causaría un gran malestar, pero eso no podía evitarse, así que decidió hacerlo de esa manera y arreglárselas luego con la reacción de sus aún inmaduros subordinados la otra cosa que le rondaba era ese sentimiento de culpa que le carcomía, después de todo él había estado desando que eso pasara desde hace algún tiempo, desde que se cruzó don ella la primera vez. Desde entonces no había podido dejar de pensar en ella y en su extraña forma de ser, desde entonces había querido tener una excusa para poder estar cerca de ella, y ahora que la tenía se sentía como el más terrible y estúpido cerdo egoísta del mundo, porque por causa de su tonto deseo cumplido había arrastrado con él a todo su pelotón, poniéndolos en un muy grave riesgo, un riesgo que todos esperaban poder evitar.

Todos estaban allí donde se les ordenó, los chicos siempre serán chicos, por eso ese grupo de muchachos y muchachas reunidos junto a la fuente de la plaza parecía más una pandilla de rebeldes que un pelotón de soldados experimentados y abnegados defensores de la Tierra. Tardaron un rato en darse cuenta de la presencia de su líder, luego de eso poco a poco se le quedaron mirando ansiosos y en silencio, esperando a que Raiko se decidiera a hablar.

—Ajem... Ajem... —El aclararse la garganta era su último recurso para ganar tiempo a ver si se le ocurría una manera de suavizar las cosas, pero no resultó— Ayer en la tarde me fue entregado un memo de parte de nuestro comandante, el Mayor Anderson...

—¡Vamos, déjate de eso y ve al punto!

Aquella interrupción molestó a Raiko, por lo general no le prestaba atención a las insolencias de sus compañeros, pero recuerden que aquel día no estaba de buen humor.

—Nos han promovido a todos, tenemos asenso de rango y una semana libre de permiso con garantía de que no seremos llamados por ninguna emergencia —todos se pusieron pálidos, sabían que nada bueno podía seguir después de eso, luchando por permanecer firme y no apartar la mirada, Raiko siguió su discurso— gracias a nuestro excelente trabajo no han promovido a la categoría 1, por lo cual pasaremos a ser parte de la vanguardia... —No pudo resistirlo más, dudó un momento y apartó su vista hacia un lado antes de agregar— Además nos han aumentado las raciones y mejorado nuestros privilegios, así que recibiremos mayores dotaciones de golosinas, artículos de entretenimiento y muy especialmente tendremos más insumos médicos, muchas gasas y vendajes.

—Muy bien, muy bien, todo eso está muy bien, pero...

—¿Pero qué?

—Creo que no soy la única a la que eso le parece demasiado bueno para ser verdad —Quien hablaba era Juri, la mejor amiga de Raiko y una de las más enérgicas del grupo— Así que escúpelo ¿Cuál es la trampa?

—No hay ninguna trampa. Solo es...

—¡No nos tengas en suspenso, dilo de una vez! —Todos los demás secundaron a Juri, Raiko sabía que no podía ocultárselos más.

—El alto mando nos ha seleccionado para que sirvamos de apoyo en sus misiones a... Uno de los tres primeros.

Todos comenzaron a protestar al unísono, aquellos tres chicos no eran más que unos magnetos de problemas, todos demasiado enrollados y desventajosos en múltiples niveles. Tener que luchar junto a uno de esos tres anormales era lo último que ningún piloto de Tipe A quería hacer. Raiko lo sabía, por eso soportó como una roca todos los arrebatos de sus subordinados, algunas veces hay que dejar que los chicos se desahoguen.

—¿Y a cuál demonios tendremos que soportar?

—Cierto ¿Cuál? ¿A la insufrible pelirroja gritona?

—¿No es aquella pretenciosa cabeza de incendio, eh? ¡Ella no dudará en culparnos a nosotros por cualquier tontería que salga mal! ¡Es una flacucha irritante!

—¡No, espera! ¡No nos digas que tenemos que luchar junto al desquiciado ese!

—¿¡Qué, con Ikari!? ¡Oh, no! ¡Cada vez que pierde la cabeza arremete contra todo lo que ve! ¡Además es un nerd del quinto infierno!

—¡Esperen! ¡Esperen! —Interrumpió Juri las protestas generales, tratando de llamarles la atención hacia un punto que ella reconoció como la clave para descubrir al orate misterioso— Raiko dijo "muchas gasas y vendajes"

"Muchas gasas y vendajes" casi todos se pusieron a repetir esa frase tratando de encontrarle el sentido al señalamiento de Juri. La repuesta les golpeó como una bala, haciéndolos mirarse los unos a los otros con horror primero, para luego quedársele mirando a Raiko llenos de suspenso, con un titilar de esperanza en sus miradas, deseando con toda su alma que él no dijera lo que estaban imaginando.

—First child... —Alcanzó a murmurar apenas audiblemente Juri.

Aquel murmullo fue más de lo que Raiko podía soportar, con todo el valor que tenía, no tenía suficiente como para comprobar sus temores. Frunciendo el ceño desvió levemente la mirada, dejando que su silencio les gritara la respuesta.

—¡¡¡First child!!! —Aquella frase explotó de pronto con furia en las bocas de los miembros del pelotón, descorazonados dieron rienda suelta a su frustración gritándole a Raiko todo lo que pensaban.

—¡Nos han encomendado que asistamos a la primera elegida! ¡Qué mierda!

—¿De ahora en adelante ella estará en todas nuestras misiones? ¿¡Acaso nos merecemos eso!?

—¡Tendremos que luchar con ella hasta la muerte! ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que será eso, ah? ¿Una maldita semana?

La general maldición a su mala estrella no era para menos en realidad, podría parecer exagerado el que todos estuvieran maldiciendo y blasfemando en todas las formas que conocían, profiriendo bastantes improperios a todo lo que era el alto mando y sus malditas decisiones estratégicas, pero la verdad es que en el fondo la mala fama de Rei Ayanami como amuleto de la mala suerte realmente se creía bien justificada. Así que los chicos del pelotón no tenían duda alguna de cual sería su destino.

—¡Ahora sí que todos vamos a morir! ¡Esa chica es más pavosa y salada que nadie!

—¡Debe haberse muerto como un millón de veces, pero ella es la única que siempre sobrevive luego de las masacres en las que se mete!

—¡Raiko! ¡Hey Raiko! ¿No hay manera de que nos saques de está?

—¡Cierto, recuerda que todos somos severamente alérgicos a morir como unos idiotas!

—¡Basta! —Con su fuerte voz de sargento, Raiko les calló, haciéndoles ver la realidad con toda la rudeza que hacía falta— ¡A mí no me gusta esto más que a ustedes, pero este no es el momento de acobardarse! ¡Somos los mejores que puede haber y si hay alguien que puede sobrevivir a lo que sea, esos somos nosotros!¡Tenemos nuestras ordenes y eso es definitivo! ¡Quienes quieran abandonar al pelotón pueden hacerlo, si tengo que hacerlo iré yo solo! ¡Y dejen de mirarme con esas caras de perro! ¡Tienen una semana para tomar su decisión y eso es todo! ¡En ocho días a partir de hoy los estaré esperando aquí! ¡Y espero no tener la vergüenza de volver a ver nunca las caras de aquellos que no tengan el valor de presentarse!

Con todo su aire marcial se dio la vuelta y se marchó visiblemente enojado, dejando atrás a su severamente desalentado grupo. Mientras se alejaba aquel recuerdo volvió a rondarle con un mal presentimiento y de nuevo le hizo sentir culpable. Dos nuevas dudas se le presentaron entonces, una era respecto a cuantos de su compañeros se presentarían luego de aquella semana; una parte de él pensaba que mientras menos mejor, la otra pensaba lo contrario. Y desde luego la otra duda era...

—¿Qué rayos voy a hacer durante ocho días?


	2. Los ocho días de Raiko

Los ocho días de Raiko.

¿Y qué más podía hacer el nuevo Teniente Raiko? Sin familia, sin poder hablarle a ninguno de sus amigos y aburrido de todo lo que le recordaba su trabajo, que era cuando mucho casi todo en su vida presente. No podía hacer otra cosa que estar allí, estrenando sus flamantes galones de Teniente, listo para aprovechar aquellos ocho días lo mejor que podía. Después de todo solo había una persona a la que quería ver y en quien no dejaba de pensar, Rei Ayanami. Raiko no podía solo esperar a que pasara toda la semana para tratar de conocerle, bien sabía lo complicadas que se pueden poner las cosas entre batalla y batalla, así que no lo pensó más, tenía una buena excusa para ir a verla a su casa, por lo que se puso su mejor uniforme, su chaqueta de cuero favorita y se arregló su mejor corbata elegantemente adornada con su prendedor de NERV. Iba dispuesto a impresionarla, algunos son tan ilusos.

Estaba bastante nervioso cuando entro al edificio de apartamentos donde ella vivía, casi estaba a punto de empezar a sudar frío cuando por fin estuvo a tres puertas de distancia de la de su apartamento, fue en parte por eso que no supo mantener la calma al momento de descubrir que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Por un instante se quedo de una pieza con su dedo justo frente al timbre; en otra ocasión se habría fijado en lo ridículo del nombre del timbre, "Pin Pon", quizás hasta se habría reído y relajado un poco por esa tontería, pero en lugar de eso lo que hizo fue arremeter violentamente dentro del apartamento de Ayanami, sacando su arma eléctrica heroicamente, listo para enfrentarse a lo peor.

—¡Nadie se mue... va...!

Imaginen la sorpresa y la vergüenza del pobre de Raiko al encontrársela de frente, o más bien de lado, mirándolo con aquella frialdad tan famosa y aquella tranquilidad inconcebible para una chica que es sorprendida súbitamente por un desconocido armado, justo en el momento en el que estaba saliendo de la ducha con tan solo una pequeña toalla sobre sus hombros. Ambos se habían quedado inmóviles por un momento, mientras que ella se le había quedado mirando en esa extraña forma seria que le caracterizaba, por su parte Raiko la observaba totalmente deslumbrado, aquella imagen era sin lugar a dudas la más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida. Por un instante se sintió afortunado, hasta un poco tentado a hacer algo más que solo verla, pero de pronto recobró el buen sentido, al mismo tiempo que toda su sangre se le subía a las mejillas. Muy avergonzado se puso firme, apartando la mirada de ella respetuosamente y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su larga chaqueta, esperando poder así disimular aquel abultamiento indiscreto. En otra de esas demostraciones de que tal vez ella provenía de otro planeta, dejo de mirarlo, ignorando su presencia como si nada hubiera pasado. De reojo y muy disimuladamente Raiko pudo comprobar muy aliviado que ella no estaba llamando a la policía o algo por el estilo, sino que de espaldas a él se estaba vistiendo muy lentamente. Raiko se dio una palmada en la frente al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos, luchando por reprimir aquel impulso animal que amenazaba con apoderarse de él. Desesperadamente trataba de llevar su mente a otro lugar, quedando momentáneamente distraído, por lo que no notó la presencia de Rei a su lado sino hasta que ella le hablo, con aquella suave voz susurrante y fría que estremeció a Raiko como un rayo caído del cielo.

—Permiso.

Automáticamente y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Raiko dio un paso atrás, permaneciendo rígido como una estatua mientras ella le pasaba por delante como si él no existiera una vez que se había quitado de su camino. A Raiko le tomo un par de segundos reaccionar y darse cuenta de lo torpe que había sido, luego de eso pudo recobrar el habla, parcialmente al menos.

—Eto... Espere por favor —Rei se dio la vuelta, observándolo por encima de su hombro, no parecía menos indiferente que antes— Lamento mucho lo ocurrido, pero no he actuado con mala intención, fue solo que al ver la puerta abierta me preocupé por que los rumores de espías Zcentraedi pudieran ser ciertos y yo...

—No hay problema, gracias por preocuparse. —Y con la misma reanudo su marcha, así nada más.

—Eeeh... Hay algo más que tengo que decirle —de nuevo se detuvo, pero esta vez ni siquiera lo miró— Ajem, ajem... Yo he venido a presentarme con usted. Soy el Teniente Raiko Izanami, mi pelotón y yo hemos sido asignados para servirle de asistencia en sus misiones a partir del próximo...

—No era necesario que viniera —le cortó en seco— su pelotón es el quinto que me asignan en seis meses, nunca llego a conocerlos.

Raiko se llevó una mano a la frente, rogando al cielo que ella no fuera a andar diciendo esos comentarios frente a los chicos, eso sí que sería la guinda del pastel.

—¿Te duele la cabeza?

—¿Eh..? —Nuevamente se sintió avergonzado frente a ella, no sabía que responder. Para colmo de males, ella se le estaba acercando, más de lo que se esperaba.

—Tu rostro se ha puesto rojo —Raiko casi pierde el conocimiento cuando ella posó su delicada mano sobre su frente— también tienes temperatura. No pareces sentirte bien.

—¡No, no, para nada! —Dio un salto atrás, dejándola con la mano en el aire y moviendo los brazos de arriba abajo como si estuviera haciendo los ejercicios que les ponían a hacer en la escuela— ¿Ves? ¡Te aseguro que estoy completamente sano! —Luego se puso firme y bajo la cabeza en forma un tanto cómica— Lo que sucede es que estoy muy apenado por lo que ha ocurrido hace un rato —pronunció un poco más su absurda reverencia— realmente lamento mucho lo ocurrido y quisiera poder hacer algo para enmen... dar... ¿lo...?

Al levantar la vista pudo darse cuenta de que ella ya estaba un tanto lejos de él, a punto de llegar a las escaleras. Raiko suspiró pesadamente, definitivamente aquello iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba. Apresuradamente cerró la puerta del apartamento y corrió a alcanzar el elevador.

El lograr deslizarse entre los paneles de la puerta del elevador requirió de buena parte de su agilidad. Pero esa no era la más grande proeza que se podía realizar aquel día y de eso estaba seguro. El silencio presente en aquel momento era mucho más que solo incómodo para Raiko, él había ido con el propósito original de invitarla a tomarse un café o algo con la excusa de que discutieran asuntos importantes referentes a la manera en la que iban a operar en conjunto su pelotón y ella; pero eso ya no era muy factible, ella no parecía para nada interesada ni un ápice en hablar de trabajo con él, más aún, no parecía interesada en hablar de nada con nadie, y en general no parecía interesada en nada de nada.

Raiko la observaba con disimulo, tratando de analizar su comportamiento casi robótico y preguntándose cual podía ser la causa de semejante ensimismamiento. Ella no estaba siendo solo antipática, Raiko conocía muy bien la antipatía gracias a sus malas experiencias anteriores (solo digámosles _suficientes_), y aquello no era antipatía, era similar a la apatía, pero esa seriedad en su mirada, ese algo especial que él podía apreciar en sus ojos, sus labios e incluso en algunas de sus extrañas maneras y conductas, le hacían pensar que ella era mucho más de lo que aparentaba. Viéndola vestida con aquel simple uniforme gris y blanco de escuela que ella llevaba a todas partes, Raiko estaba a punto de compararla en su mente con alguna especie de severa sacerdotisa zen, pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la abertura repentina de la puerta del elevador. Al instante Ayanami, quien todo el tiempo estuvo mirando fijamente al frente y casi sin parpadear, salió del ascensor con ese andar imperturbable y casi mecánico que la hacía lucir como un dibujo animado, como la imitación de un ser humano flotando en nuestra imaginación. Raiko apenas si pudo ponerse las pilas y apresurarse a retomar el plan "A", de nuevo la detuvo, aprovechando aquella oportunidad para tocarla, aunque fuera en su suave hombro.

—Disculpe... —Dudó un instante al encontrarse de nuevo perdido en sus hermosos y exóticos ojos color granate— Ajem... Lo que sucede es que yo había venido con la idea de que tal vez usted me permitiría invitarle un café y que quizás querría acompañarme por un rato... ¡Es decir...! Discutir conmigo por un rato algunos asuntos referentes a la nueva asignación de mi pelotón y yo. Es que siento curiosidad por saber en que consistiría realmente nuestra labor a su lado y también me gustaría poder darle algunos consejos y avisos respecto de algunas mañas y manías que pueden exhibir mis compañeros de vez en cuando y...

—Hablas demasiado —ese fue otro cortón veloz y mortal de la siempre mortal Ayanami— no hay nada que tengas que discutir conmigo. Yo no tomó ninguna decisión, solo obedezco como los demás, igual que ustedes.

Raiko suspiró otra vez, estaba a punto de darse por vencido en aquel intento en particular, pero haciendo de tripas corazón hizo un último intento.

—¿Al menos me permitiría invitarle una malteada?

—¿Es esa tu motocicleta?

—¿Eh...? —Eso si que no se lo esperaba— Eh... Sí, es mía. Me dejaron conservarla cuando decidí...

—¿Puedes llevarme a NERV?

—Pues... Pues sí, con gusto.

—Gracias.

Raiko se apresuró a ofrecerle tanto su chaqueta como su segundo casco a Rei. Contrarió a la reacción que él esperaba, que ella se le quedara mirando como si no entendiera lo que él pretendía al mostrarle esos dos objetos, Ayanami simplemente los tomó uno por uno y se los colocó sin decir una palabra. Aquello desconcertó por un segundo a Raiko, quien sí se le quedó mirando a ella sin poder entender por qué hacía las cosas como las hacía. Rei paso un momento mirando a la motocicleta en silencio, Raiko no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba esperando que él hiciera algo.

—¿Y bien?

Raiko reaccionó de pronto, desde luego que ella estaba esperando que él se subiera primero a la moto. De nuevo sintiéndose como el ser más torpe de la Tierra, prontamente abordó su vehículo y lo echó a andar. Lo que sucedió después fue algo que le sorprendió y estremeció como nunca antes en su vida. Raiko esperaba tener que decirle a Rei que debía sujetarse con fuerza, no pensaba implicar directamente que quería que ella lo abrazara, por eso se sintió tan sorprendido al sentirse firmemente rodeado por sus finos brazos alrededor de su torso. La imagen de aquellos gráciles senos adolescentes que él había presenciado hace tan solo unos minutos volvió de pronto a su mente al darse cuenta de que ella estaba presionándole los pechos contra la espalda. Lo peor de todo era esa estúpida idea en su mente, aquella pregunta respecto a qué estaba sintiendo ella, qué estaba sintiendo en su sexo gracias a las fuertes vibraciones de la maquina. Raiko trató de calmarse diciéndose a sí mismo que todas aquellas cosas que ella hacía tan desenfadadamente, que su aparente falta de vergüenza era algo que él estaba imaginando, que debía ser él quien se avergonzara por su morbosidad, ya que ella solo hacía esa clase de cosas por el simple hecho de que no le importaba hacerlo.

—Lamento hacerte esperar —dijo alegremente— es solo que estas maquinas es mejor calentarlas antes de hacerlas andar ¿sabes?

—No importa.

Aquella frase parecía ser la más característica de ella. Raiko logró alcanzar la paz mental suficiente para concentrarse y conducir su motocicleta al recordar aquella tonta idea de que Rei debía ser como una especie de sacerdotisa zen, alguien para quien lo físico no tiene mucha importancia, que era solo una ilusión quizás. El atardecer caía lentamente, se podía ver claramente desde la carretera por la que se dirigían a NERV, aquella que pasa bordeando la costa. Raiko no podía creer su suerte, era el primer día y ya estaba hecho un desastre. Durante todo el camino estuvo sintiendo algo e envidia por Rei, en parte él hubiera querido que todo aquello tampoco fuera tan importante para él tampoco, pero ahora aquella duda no saldría de su cabeza con facilidad. Él tenía que saberlo, debía encontrar una respuesta. ¿Qué le importaba, qué era capaz de sentir Rei Ayanami? Y muy especialmente ¿Cómo se _sentía_ Rei Ayanami?


	3. Maquina diabolica

Maquina diabólica.

Un hombre de unos 45 años, vestido con el atuendo típico de los científicos estaba fumando ansiosamente junto a la puerta principal de NERV. Era el Dr. Lizst, un psiquiatra de cierta reputación que había sido autorizado a conducir ciertos experimentos para SEELE y que estaban referidos al comportamiento de los pilotos tanto de Evas como de Tipe A con la supuesta intención de mejorar sus habilidades. Él estaba esperando por la llegada de alguien en particular, un caso psicológico único e inexplicable que le tenía obsesionado desde que llegó a NERV. El ruido de un poderoso motor atrajo su atención, apretó molesto al reconocer aquella motocicleta negra y sus inconfundibles marcas rojas características. Luego arrojó su cigarrillo al suelo con fuerza, apagándolo con rabia con su pie al darse cuenta de quien estaba acompañando a la persona que él estaba esperando. Aquello era indignante para Lizst, su gran ego no podía soportarlo.

—No puedo creer que dejen a chiquillos como tú manejar maquinas tan peligrosas como esa. Me sorprende que una jovencita tan prudente como usted, señorita Ayanami, se atreviera a arriesgarse con semejante cosa.

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que les dijo cuando vio llegar a Rei montada en la magnífica Honda Goldwin de Raiko. Desde luego aquel comentario pronunciado con ese tono tan prepotente y despectivo estaba dirigido a tratar de punzar al Teniente, algunos tipos nunca aprenden.

—Me dejan pilotar maquinas cientos de veces más pesadas y peligrosas que una motocicleta por el bien de la humanidad —respondió Raiko con tono irónico y tranquilo— sería ridículo que no me creyeran capaz de conducir una tan bien como lo hago con un Tipe A —caballerosamente ayudó a Ayanami a apearse de la moto, notando que el rostro del Dr. se arrugaba de rabia, en aquel momento asumió que se debía a su ingeniosa respuesta.

—¡Niño pretencioso! —Exclamo exasperado Lizst— ¡No quieras pasarte de listo conmigo, no eres más que un mocoso inmaduro!

—Y aún así he salvado al mundo muchas veces. Eso es como para estar orgulloso de mí mismo. Es maravilloso ser realmente útil para algo ¿no lo cree?

—Buenas tardes, caballeros, Rei.

Justo en aquel momento en el que Lizst estaba por ponerse en ridículo al tratar de entrarse a puños con Raiko (tengan en cuenta el hecho de que muy diferentes a los tres primeros, los pilotos de Tipe A estaban entrenados como soldados, es decir, uno de esos chicos estaba bien capacitado para neutralizar a personas del doble de su peso, Raiko no era la excepción) les interrumpió el máximo jefe de NERV en persona. Rei corrió hacia él y se paro a su lado mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes, Dr. Ikari.

El saludo de Rei fue seguido por los de Raiko y Lizst. Este último miró por un momento a Ayanami en una forma que despertó ciertas sospechas en Raiko, pero luego el amargado doctor volvió a mirar al Teniente con ira, parecía no poder esperar a que los dejaran solos en el estacionamiento para darle una buena lección a aquel chico insolente. Al chico insolente no le molestaba la idea, en aquel lugar habían bastantes cámaras que podrían atestiguar como él solo _se_ _defendía _y no podía dejar pasar tan buena oportunidad para arreglar unas cuantas cuentas pendientes que tenía con el doc. Hay sujetos que realmente saben como hacerse enemigos.

—¿No eres tú Raiko Izanami? —La intervención del Dr. Ikari atrajo la mente del joven Teniente de vuelta a la realidad y fuera de aquella escena violenta que estaba saboreando en su mente— Veo que ya estás usando tus insignias de Teniente.

—Sí, señor. Soy el Teniente Izanami Raiko del Cuadragésimo Cuarto Pelotón de Defensas Móviles Pesadas.

—El nuevo grupo de apoyo. ¿Van a estar ellos conmigo por mucho tiempo?

Aquel mal presentimiento paso de nuevo por la mente de Raiko; como que ella sí iba a estar haciendo esos comentarios enfrente de cualquiera.

—El tiempo necesario, Rei. Dr. Lizst, estamos esperando para que nos explique como va a ser su próximo experimento. Teniente Izanami, ya que está aquí sería conveniente que nos acompañara.

—Disculpe señor, —Ikari se detuvo, él y Rei les estaban dando la espalda pues ya se dirigían hacia el elevador— pero no creo que haga falta la presencia de ningún subordinado de bajo rango, esto no es de su incumbencia.

La severa respuesta de Ikari no se hizo esperar.

—Yo digo que sí. Andando.

Raiko se limitó a sonreír victorioso y a acomodarse su chaqueta y su corbata con arrogancia, estaba muy complacido de ver de nuevo como Lizst arrugaba la cara lleno de ira y frustración por su causa. Los chicos son siempre chicos sin importar que edad tengan, de haber podido le habría sacado la lengua, pero los psiquiatras deben mantener la dignidad, aún los psiquiatras patanes como Lizst.

Había algo extraño en los elevadores de NERV. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta que era, tal vez el color, la velocidad, ese zumbido extraño o la falta de espejo; lo que fuera, la verdad era que eran famosos por ser capaces de incrementar los niveles de tensión de cualquier situación. Era en cierta forma otra superstición que había nacido en aquel lugar luego de una serie de casualidades, como que habían sorprendido a demasiada gente en posiciones comprometedoras y apasionadas dentro de esos aparatos; la leyenda decía que si te subes a uno de ellos con la persona que te gusta, siempre y cuando también guste de ti, _algo_ pasará, pero aquel no era precisamente el caso.

Mientras que Rei e Ikari estaban parados uno junto al otro mirando fijamente la puerta, tras ellos estaban Raiko y el Dr. Lizst, odiándose mutuamente en silencio. Raiko trataba de ignorarlo, había aprendido que eso era lo mejor contra esa clase de tipos engreídos, pero en el fondo casi no podía controlar las ganas de mostrarle su dedo medio en una inconfundible seña de desprecio. Solo Dios sabe que tan rápido habría llegado la sangre al río entre esos dos de no ser por la presencia del Dr. Ikari y Rei, además de la de las otras personas que constantemente subían y bajaban del elevador. En una de esas ocasiones se cruzaron nada menos que con la Mayor Katsuragi, luego de saludar amablemente a todos se puso a discutir ciertos detalles técnicos sobre el último mal funcionamiento del Eva-01, por lo que Rei se paso a la parte de atrás, quedando parada entre los otros dos, quienes la miraron por un momento, ambos con sus sentimientos personales respecto a la taciturna chica misteriosa.

Raiko recordó sus sospechas de hace un rato al notar la manera como el psiquiatra acentuó el odio en su mirada al ver lo cerca que Rei se había parado del Teniente. Se sintió un poco culpable al sentir deseos de tomar de la mano a Rei solo para ver cuan molesto se ponía aquel viejo verde, pues no hubiera sido justo utilizarla de esa manera, pero de todas maneras le habría gustado ver lo que hubiera pasado de poder darle un beso a su amada Ayanami enfrente de aquel envidioso vejete libidinoso. La puerta se abrió por ultima vez para ellos, ya habían llegado a su destino. Tanto Ayanami como Katsuragi e Ikari abandonaron el elevador, Raiko trató de seguirlos, pero Lizst le agarró por un hombro, pretendiendo salir primero que él del elevador. No dispuesto a soportar ninguna tontería de parte de aquel rufián, Raiko le aplicó una de las técnicas aprendidas durante su entrenamiento en artes marciales. Los que iban adelante no se dieron cuenta de la manera como Raiko inmovilizó a Lizst contra la pared del elevador, torciéndole la muñeca con una sola mano mientras salía del aparato. Por suerte para él, el Dr. Lizst era demasiado orgulloso para aceptar que un chico era capaz de patearle el trasero sin problemas, por desgracia para él, el Dr. Lizst también era un cobarde. Pocas cosas son tan malas como un cobarde con autoridad.


	4. Dioses antiguos

Dioses antiguos.

Solo había una cosa referente al Comandante Ikari sobre la que se hacían tantos chistes como respecto de su manera de juntar las manos frente a su boca cuando se sienta (en los baños habían ofertas para vacunar a la gente contra la gendohnitis, un extraño síndrome que causaba que a cualquiera se le quedaran las manos pegadas en la posición _Gendoh_) y eso era todo acerca de su hijo. Cuando llegaron a la sala de reuniones, Shinji Ikari ya se encontraba allí junto con los dirigentes principales de NERV, el Subcomandante Fuyutsuki y la Doctora Akagi. Shinji estaba allí sentado como el renacuajo apático que todos los que lo habían conocido juraban que era. A Raiko siempre le llamó la atención aquel chico, más que nada por el asombro de saber que él era el mejor piloto de Evangelions sin lugar a dudas, además de que de los tres primeros, él era también el mejor ejemplo de que era cierto lo que decían: hace falta ser todo un orate para ser piloto de Evas; aunque Raiko no podía hablar mucho al respecto, no solo por ser piloto de Tipe A, lo más cercano a un Eva que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, sino porque además él estaba enamorado de una de esos orates. El amor no solo es ciego, también es cosa de locos.

Como piloto de Tipe A, así como también como soldado y como adolescente, a Raiko no le resultó muy placentero escuchar la exposición de los resultados de los estudios y la propuesta para las _mejoras_ sugeridas por el condenado Dr. Lizst. Aquello no era más que un insulto para la dignidad de todo piloto de las Defensas Móviles Pesadas.

—Todos esos mimos que se le dan a los pilotos —decía el doc acerca de los privilegios que se les otorgaban— no son más que el resultado de un antiguo complejo de culpa arraigado en el subconsciente colectivo desde la época en la que se acostumbraban a realizar sacrificios humanos. Son conocidos los ejemplos de culturas como las precolombinas adoradoras del sol, en las cuales se trataba al elegido para un sacrificio como si fuera un dios hasta el momento de su muerte, o por otro lado también está el famoso último placer al que tenían derecho los samuráis antes de algún duelo, o más comúnmente el último deseo de cualquier condenado a muerte. Todas estas cosas ocurren debido a la culpa que sienten los que le sobrevivirán por causarles o exponerlos a la muerte. El efecto que esto tiene sobre nuestras unidades según mis arduos estudios, es completamente negativo, ya que todas esas cosas como permitirles adornar el exterior de sus Tipe A entre otras libertades que solo deberían ser disfrutadas por adultos maduros capaces de asumirlas con responsabilidad, les ocasionan muchas distracciones, no dejándoles concentrarse plenamente en el verdadero objetivo de sus misiones. Es por eso que recomiendo que todos esos privilegios sean suspendidos inmediatamente y que todos los pilotos sean sometidos a la más estricta disciplina militar tradicional.

—Qué montón de basura.

Todos se le quedaron mirando a Raiko, aquella frase se le había escapado de la boca sin querer, pero no podía darse el lujo de demostrarlo en aquel momento. Era el momento de permanecer firme, era el momento de defender los derechos de todos sus compañeros pilotos y no dudaría en hacerlo (menudo complejo de héroe ¿eh?).

—¿¡Cómo te atreves a interrumpirme...!?

—Tranquilo, Dr. Lizst —a Ikari tampoco parecía simpatizarle mucho el doc, la suerte de Raiko siempre ha sido envidiable— ¿Tiene algo que decir, Teniente Izanami?

—Sí señor. Al doctor se le están olvidando algunas cosas importantes: lo primero es que nosotros no formamos un ejercito tradicional. Hace un año todos estábamos jugando videojuegos como chicos normales y ahora vivimos como si fuéramos parte de la trama de uno de ellos. Somos adolescentes que se han visto obligados a matar o morir, niños que no dudan un segundo en hacer lo que sea necesario para resguardar a nuestro planeta, todo lo normal y tradicional en nuestras vidas nos fue arrebatado en el momento que elegimos o nos forzaron a pilotar los Tipe A. Nosotros sabemos que podemos morir en cualquier momento, pero no es por eso que buscamos nuestros así llamados _privilegios_, para nosotros no son tal cosa, son derechos que nos hemos ganado y a los que podemos optar por nuestros leales servicios y buen trabajo. No son distracciones, son todo lo que tenemos para aferrarnos y mantener la cordura, son lo único que tenemos que nos hace sentirnos como individuos dignos, símbolos del respeto que nos hemos ganado y de la gratitud que nos profesan por todo lo que hemos hecho aunque lo hayamos hecho sin esperar nada a cambio. Eso es lo que pienso, señor.

—¡Bah! No dices más que puros sentimentalismos tontos...

—¿No son los sentimientos, las emociones y las pasiones lo que nos hacen desear estar vivos? Y otra cosa ¿No aumentó el numero de suicidios en los pelotones europeos donde se experimento por primera vez su propuesta de pintar a todas las unidades con un color uniforme con el pretexto del camuflaje? Eso sí que fue bastante tonto. Actuaron como si no supieran de los avanzados mecanismos y dispositivos de rastreo de los Zcentraedi ni de las capacidades telepáticas de los Ángeles, luego cuando la depresión comenzó a hacer estragos entre las filas, muy convenientemente lo atribuyeron a otros factores, aunque misteriosamente y sin motivo alguno aparente restituyeron el derecho a adornar las unidades. Realmente me asombra que ahora vuelvan a insistir con eso aquí y ahora, mucho más cuando no se trata de una sola cosa que quieran quitarnos, sino de todo lo que nos hemos ganado con nuestra sangre, sudor y lagrimas. Francamente su insistencia y la de SEELE me hacen preguntarme que rayos esperan ganar con todo esto. ¿Acaso están buscando la manera de convertirnos a todos en drones sin cerebro?

—Teniente Azanami, creo que ya ha dicho suficiente, no es prudente que acuse a SEELE de estar tejiendo ningún tipo de complot sin tener pruebas —Lizst miró triunfante a Raiko, estaba seguro de que el discurso de un chiquillo no podía pesar más que todo su refinado trabajo intelectual, pero ¿Ya les mencioné que a Ikari tampoco le agradaba mucho el doc?— Dr. Lizst, aunque sus estudios muestren lo contrario, mi experiencia con el factor humano me dice que no es necesario implementar sus recomendaciones ya que tanto el rendimiento como la disciplina y la moral de los pelotones se encuentra en un punto estadísticamente alto, al parecer en buena medida gracias a los derechos que se han ganado los pilotos —ahora era Raiko quien no podía aguantar las ganas de sacarle la lengua a ese vejete engreído— pero sin embargo su propuesta de un método para controlar el verdadero potencial demostrado por la unidad 01 durante sus momentos de descontrol —Shinji apartó su mirada de admiración del incómodo Raiko, para asumir de nuevo su pose patética de siempre cuando estaba cerca de su padre— así que me gustaría que habláramos de eso enseguida.

Un repentino bip bip resonó en aquel momento, haciendo que la Mayor Katsuragi se levantara de su asiento muy avergonzada.

—Lo lamento, pero parece que me necesitan en otra parte, si no hay problema me retiro —en lugar de dirigirse directo a la puerta se acercó hasta Raiko poniéndole amistosamente una mano sobre el hombro— puedo necesitar algo de ayuda ¿Por favor, vendría conmigo Teniente?

—Desde luego, Mayor.

Él era todo un caballero, sencillamente no podía negarse, aunque eso significara alejarse de Rei y perder toda oportunidad de invitarle esa malteada que se había prometido a sí mismo que tendría el valor de invitarle. Miró por encima de su hombro para saber si ella estaba al menos algo interesada en él luego de todo lo que había pasado, pero nada, el único que le estaba mirando como si quisiera hacerlo su nuevo mejor amigo era Shinji. La suerte de Raiko es envidiable, pero solo a veces.


	5. Algo distante

Algo distante.

Raiko estaba otra vez dentro de otro de esos elevadores, ahora acompañado por la Mayor Katsuragi, quien apenas se cerró la puerta sonrió en una forma que le hizo recordar a Raiko a una niña que se ha salido con la suya con una travesura.

—Eh... Mayor, señora. ¿Podría decirme para qué la han llamado?

—Oh, para nada —dijo alegremente agitando su mano— es solo que me aburrí de estar escuchando las necedades de ese loquero fastidioso, eso es todo.

—¿Entonces por qué me pidió que la acompañara? No me necesitaba para que su historia fuera creíble.

Misato le rodeó el cuello con un brazo casi como si quisiera hacerle un candado en un exagerado gesto de aprecio y compañerismo. Raiko se abochornó vivamente, nunca antes una mujer adulta le había puesto los senos tan cerca de su cara. Aquello era muy inesperado y vergonzoso. Misato le habló entonces como si él fuera un viejo compinche y estuvieran de parranda en un bar.

—¡No me digas que tú no tenías tantas ganas de salir de allí como yo! ¡Te he rescatado de esa tediosa reunión solo porque me pareces un buen muchacho! —las puertas se abrieron, estaban en el nivel de una de las cafeterías— ¡Vamos, anímate y ven conmigo! ¡Te has ganado una rica malteada!

Virtualmente arrastrado por el abrazo de la Mayor, Raiko no pudo poner resistencia alguna. Por un momento deseó que Rei fuera un poco más como Misato, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de eso, no solo por la forma en la que los presentes en la cafetería lo estaban mirando como con algo de mofa al verlo totalmente dominado por una mujer (mayor que él además), sino porque además de todo era ese aire misterioso, esa sensación de no poder saber nunca lo que pensaba Ayanami lo que le daba buena parte de su encanto.

—Dos merengadas de chocolate, por favor. ¿Te gusta el chocolate, verdad?

—Eto... Sí, está bien.

—Bien, Misato ¿Ya te conseguiste otro novio? —Preguntó la cajera mientras miraba y sonreía al apenado Raiko en esa manera tonta que tienen los adultos de mirar a los niños cuando se burlan de ellos sin mala intención— ¿Ahora estás asaltando cunas?

—¡Ja,ja! No te creas, este apuesto joven y yo solo somos amigos ¿No es así, Raiko?

—Claro, amigos. —Tomó ambas merengadas del mostrador apenas las sirvieron, no lo hacía solo por amabilidad, era que ya no podían esperar a que se sentaran en una mesa, quizás todos dejarían de mirarlo con esas sonrisitas pícaras una vez que Misato le quitará el brazo de encima.

—¿No es un encanto? —Dijo Misato pellizcándole una mejilla al ver su gesto de amabilidad para con ella— Ojalá yo fuera un poco más joven, porque caballeros como tú ya casi no quedan.

Los comentarios de Misato, así como sus otros gestos y muestras de cariño hacia el muchacho, aunque sinceros estaban expresamente dirigidos con la intención de comprobar que tan rojo se podía poner de vergüenza. Quizás tenía algún motivo secreto para querer averiguar que tan tímido era Raiko con las mujeres, pero eso era imposible de saber para él en aquel momento.

Ya sentados, Raiko contempló con por un momento a la Mayor tratando de descifrarla. Lo primero que siempre le llamó la atención de ella era que nunca vestía su uniforme militar cuando estaba en NERV, de hecho la única vez que la vio llevándolo fue aquella vez que salió en las noticias luego de evitar la explosión de aquel mecha con reactor nuclear.

—Fue muy valiente lo que hizo con ese reactor... —Otra vez había hablado sin pensar, atrayendo sin querer la atención de Misato de vuelta a él, luego de que había pasado los últimos dos minutos concentrada solo en su merengada sin hacer nada más por apenar al Teniente— Es decir, fue asombroso, Mayor.

—No fue gran cosa en realidad —no parecía falsa modestia, pero la forma coqueta en la que se paso el cabello por encima de la oreja demostraba que estaba halagada por aquellas palabras— tú también eres muy valiente, nos los has demostrado a todos hace un rato, Rei debe estar muy impresionada.

—No lo creo, ella ni siguiera... —Raiko se detuvo de pronto, aquella sensación de que había caído en una trampa cazatontos estaba perfectamente confirmada por aquella mirada traviesa en los ojos entornados de Misato, sin que se diera cuenta lo había hecho caer redondito, sin embargo él trató de salvar la situación balbuceando excusas en forma desordenada— Bueno... No es que me importe mucho... Es decir, no es que me preocupe impresionar a nadie... Yo apenas si estaba pendiente de...

—Tranquilo —en otro de sus gestos de camaradería, ella volvió a posar su mano sobre el hombro del chico para calmarlo— tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, palabra de exploradora.

Raiko suspiro, en realidad era una especie de alivio que alguien más lo supiera y no fuera a burlarse de él por eso.

—Gracias por su discreción, Mayor.

—¡Vamos! —Le animó con una palmada— Puedes llamarme Misato, somos amigos ¿recuerdas?. No has tocado tu merengada, creí que dijiste que te gustaba el chocolate.

—Sí, claro. Gracias, Misato.

Raiko se dedicó a sorber su deliciosa merengada. Sorprendido descubrió que había alcanzado su meta para aquel día, disfrutar en una cafetería de algo delicioso con una nueva amiga, casi no se sentía mal de que por cosas del destino no se tratara de su adorada Rei, pero esas eran las clase de cosas que siempre le recordaban porque nunca se quejaba de los resultados dispuestos por la voluntad divina. Algunas veces la suerte de Raiko sí es envidiable después de todo.


	6. Cuesta arriba por la pared de ladrillo

Cuesta arriba por la pared de ladrillo.

Raiko casi nunca estaba en su apartamento, siempre que regresaba allí era bien recibido por la fina capa de polvo que lo cubría todo y por las nuevas variedades de hongos que encontraba dentro de su nevera. Jamás había tenido vacaciones desde que comenzó a pilotear su Tipe A, así que aunque a veces le otorgaban un fin de semana libre de vez en cuando, el cual solía pasar dedicado mayormente al cuidado de sus sagradas maquinas, rara vez iba a pasar un rato en aquel lugar que le habían asignado para vivir cuando se mudó, aquel apartamento de una sola habitación y un baño que más que un hogar en el que podía refugiarse para descansar y olvidarse de su trabajo, no pasaba de ser una bodega donde guardaba las pocas cosas que había podido salvar al final de su vida anterior. Todo estaba empacado aún, allí sentado en su cama se preguntaba por qué lo había hecho, le parecía bastante loco pensar que de verdad había ido cambiando gradualmente las cajas de cartón originales por baúles y grandes maletas de viaje que a su vez podría cambiar luego por otros baúles, poco a poco hasta que todo recuerdo de su vida antes de la gran matanza estuviera perfectamente encajado dentro del menor número de arcones posible. Grandes arcones que quizás sobrevivirían otro diluvio.

Sip, nuestro chico estaba deprimido, así son los enamorados cuando les da el síndrome de abstinencia. Qué dramático, solo tenía un día sin ver a Rei y ya se estaba cayendo a pedazos ¿Acaso tenía realmente un motivo? Por favor, si bien era cierto que era inútil ir a visitarla, completamente imposible tratar de entablar una conversación con ella, que era más fría, distante e inconquistable que el Everest... Eh... Bueno... ¡Vamos, aún así tampoco era para tanto! ¡Hay gente que ha logrado llegar a la cumbre del Everest! ¡No puede eso ser más fácil que llegarle al corazón a una chica! ¡Ni siquiera si se trata de una chica como Rei Ayanami!

—¡Es cierto! —Raiko se incorporó de pronto, parándose en su cama como si fuera un decidido aventurero jurando sobre un risco ante el atardecer, con un pie sobre el colchón y el otro sobre el lindel de la ventana abierta junto a su lecho— ¡Yo amo a esa chica y voy a dar lo mejor de mí para conquistarla!

—Buenas tardes.

Aquella voz inconfundible y abrumadoramente sombría solo podía pertenecer a una persona, la única que puede observar impasiblemente a otro ser humano haciendo semejante ridículo de sí mismo sin medio sonreír siquiera. Ni un solo asomo de curiosidad en su mirada, eso fue lo que percibió Raiko, mirándola de cabeza luego de caerse de su cama al pegar aquel brinco de sorpresa; ella solo permanecía parada allí frente al avergonzado chico, sin siquiera prestarle atención al hecho de que era evidente que desde donde se encontraba él podía dar un buen vistazo bajo su falda.

—Te debes haber golpeado tras la cabeza —señaló taciturna— es allí donde debe dolerte ¿Así que por qué te cubres los ojos, te los has lastimado?

Raiko se sentó en el suelo a toda prisa, evitando mirarla por un rato mientras se sobaba la parte adolorida tratando de decidir si aquello era un sueño demasiado real (y doloroso) o si ya por fin había perdido la razón de tanto pensar en ella.

—Yo... Pensé que había cerrado la puerta. No puedo creer que me haya vuelto tan descuidado.

Nuevamente estaba pensando en voz alta, aún le estaba dando la espalda a su adorada intrusa, estaba demasiado apenado para mirarla y también preocupado de tan solo imaginar lo que significaría si al darse la vuelta ella no estuviera allí. Un leve tintineo le trajo de regreso a la realidad.

—La puerta sí estaba cerrada —el corazón de Raiko aceleró su ritmo, como que la chica no estaba solo en su imaginación— al venir para acá me he tropezado con una chica. Ella me reconoció, y cuando le dije que venía a buscarte, me prestó estas llaves muy amablemente.

Un millón de ideas y fantasías corrieron por la mente del teniente, eso de "ella vino a buscarme a _m_", "_yo soy la razón de que ella esté aqu_", le emocionó sobremanera. Una loca esperanza le invadió: "quizás ella me ha extrañado", armándose de valor en consecuencia a ese sentimiento se dispuso a mirarla. Qué extraña era esa mirada brillante en sus ojos, ese ilusionado enrojecimiento en su rostro, y qué profunda la entonación en su voz seria y lista para declarar correspondencia a cualquier manifestación de afecto; solo tenía que hacer la pregunta.

—¿Ha venido a buscarme? —En su mente la escena se desarrollaba como si fuera un momento intenso dentro de una obra de teatro, en la que un samurai y una samuraiko estaban a punto de aceptar sus sentimientos el uno por el otro luego de haberlos ocultado lo suficiente; y así mismo, cual si él fuera ese samurai, hablaba— Me siento honrado ¿Puedo conocer el motivo?

—Misato me ha pedido que te entregara esto —sacó un paquetico blanco de su bolsillo, ofreciéndoselo a Raiko junto con aquellas llaves de las que colgaba un animado InuyaSha, que muy bien parecía estarse burlando de Raiko y sus tontas ilusiones; pobre chico— Has puesto una expresión muy extraña. ¿Sientes dolor?

—Pues la verdad... —Raiko soltó una pesada risita— Debo haberme golpeado la cabeza más fuerte de lo que creí. Eso explicaría la alucinación...

—¿Alucinación?

—No ha sido nada, gracias por preocuparse —¿ella preocupada? No tengo idea de por qué podría él pensar eso, Ayanami a parte de respirar no suele dar muchas señales de vida— Y muchas gracias por haberse tomado la molestia de traerme esto —al tomar las cosas hizo un esfuerzo supremo por no tocarla, sus motivos tendría— ¿Alguna idea de lo que puede ser?

—...

—Bueno, supongo que si lo abro lo sabré ¿no es así? —Una repentina centella en su mente le ayudo a recordar sus modales y levantarse de una buena vez— ¡Oh, lo siento! ¡Qué descuido de mi parte, no le he ofrecido nada aún! Por favor disculpe el desorden, no suelo recibir visitas... Aunque desde luego eso no es excusa, pero... Si desea tomar asiento, hágalo donde guste. Sé que no hay sillas, pero no hay problema si desea ponerse cómoda sobre cualquiera de los baúles (¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Dios santo, qué estupidez!) —Pensó el chico sintiéndose atolondrado— ¿Le gustaría beber algo?

—El mar...

—¿Disculpe?

—Desde tu ventana se puede ver el mar. El sol ya se ha ocultado por completo... Por favor no enciendas la luz —le detuvo sorpresivamente sin siquiera voltear a mirarle como si de alguna manera hubiera adivinado sus movimientos, dejándolo al instante congelado con su mano cerca del botón, sin poder entender aquel requerimiento repentino de Rei ¿Era acaso algún asomo de emotividad en ella? Nuestro chico aún no desistía de albergar la esperanza de que eso fuera posible.

—Tiene razón, supongo que no hace falta aún —se sentó en el suelo frente a ella, ofreciéndole un gran vaso de té helado— disculpe, solo tengo esto, ojalá sea de su agrado.

—... —Apartó su mirada insondable del paisaje y el cielo oscureciéndose, fijando entonces sus ojos de rubí en los de Raiko mientras deslizaba sus dedos entre los de él para asir el vaso— Gracias... —Dejándolo expectativo y en suspenso, no bebió enseguida su refresco, sino que le dejó reposar sobre su regazo, sin desviar ni por un segundo su vista de la de Raiko— Tienes una forma extraña de mirar —sentenció sobriamente antes de llevarse su té a los labios para probar un traguito, luego siguió su lucha de miradas con Raiko en silencio.

—Lo lamento. —Trató de actuar con la misma frialdad de Rei, hablando calmada y profundamente— ¿Acaso mi mirada le inquieta?

Solo por un instante, solo por una millonésima de segundo al teniente le pareció ver un ligero temblor en la comisura de aquellos labios pálidos. "¿Inquietarme tú a mí? Qué iluso eres" imaginó que estaría pensando ella con gracia, quizás aquel temblorcillo era para ella lo que para alguien más sería una explosiva carcajada. Su mayor ilusión seguía siendo, como pueden ver, el creer que le era posible intuir lo que ocurría dentro de la mente de Rei. Siendo que su curiosidad no estaba aún satisfecha, y que además no quería desaprovechar tan buena oportunidad para acercarse a ella, Raiko decidió hacer una jugada riesgosa.

—Señorita Rei, gracias. Solo estando con usted en este corto rato he recordado el valor y la belleza del silencio y la oscuridad. Usualmente vemos demasiado, oímos demasiado, sentimos demasiado y así ni observamos, ni escuchamos, ni le prestamos toda la atención debida a lo que es más importante. Gracias, ha sido pensando sobre usted que he llegado a esa conclusión.

Ayanami no respondió enseguida, primero terminó de beber aquel vaso de té, ladeando su rostro sin quitarle su soslayada vista de encima a aquel serio muchacho que tan esforzadamente luchaba por ganarse su simpatía; quizás solo estaba tratando de decidir si le avergonzaría o no señalándole algo más que obvio, quizás era eso, o quizás solo le estaba dando la oportunidad de mostrar que hablaba en serio. Al fin ella apartó su mirada hacia la ventana de nuevo, y por fin se digno a responder.

—Tu paquete está vibrando.

No, no era ese _paquete_, sino el otro. Tampoco era algo que ella se hubiera propuesto hacer, si Raiko se sentía como el ser más torpe del planeta era en realidad su propia culpa por no ver, oír, ni prestarle la atención debida al mundo que le rodeaba, sino solo a su capricho (una manera posible de interpretar su atracción por Rei). Sin apresurarse, fingiendo calma y desinterés, tomó aquel paquete que en su mente maldecía por hacerlo quedar mal ante su amada, maldiciéndose aún más a sí mismo por atarantado. Era un paquete de plástico sellado como uno de esos envoltorios de golosinas, y en efecto estaba vibrando vivamente; usualmente lo habría tirado por la ventana jurando que era una bomba, pero ya que no solo se lo había entregado Rei en persona, sino que además traía una graciosa nota dibujada en su cubierta: "Disfruta tu nuevo juguete. Con amor: Misato", acompañado de una caricatura superdeformer muy simpática de la Mayor, optó por solo abrir el paquete con mucho cuidado, después de todo aquella envoltura era digna de guardarse. Un recuerdo más para sus arcones.

—Ya veo, se trata de un celular nuevo. ¿Pero quien puede tener mi nuevo numero? ¿Será Misato llamándome acaso?

—Todas nuestras líneas telefónicas pertenecen a NERV. Ellos pueden cambiarlas al teléfono que quieran.

—Así que puede ser cualquiera que tenga mi numero. Aún así no me imagino quien puede ser... —Alarmado, al destapar la cajita descubrió en la pantalla de aquel altamente desarrollado aparato un mensaje de auxilio: "¡Raiko:t necsitamos urgntmnt! ¡Nos stá masacrando!", junto con el cual venían una dirección del centro de la ciudad y unos 5 segundos de video de su amiga Juri suplicante y llena de desesperación. Sin más se puso de pie de un salto, hablando apresuradamente— ¡Señorita Rei, lo lamento pero debo marcharme! ¡Se ha presentado una emergen...!

—¿Vas a la ciudad?

—Eh.. ¡Sí, pero tengo prisa! —Aprovechando que de seguro a ella no le importaba, a toda prisa y sin ninguna vergüenza se cambió de indumentaria, colocándose unos pantalones holgados sobre aquellos shorts que llevaba, cambiando su camisa de pijama por una franela casual (que quizás ni estaba limpia) y apresurándose a vestir unos botines deportivos, sin tiempo siquiera para ponerse calcetines. Rei efectivamente le observaba, imposible saber si con indiferencia ya que incluso está es un sentimiento, pero sin olvidar su propósito.

—¿Podrías llevarme contigo?

Raiko dudó un par de segundos, pero mientras batallaba con los cordones accidentalmente enredados por él mismo al escuchar esa pregunta, tuvo el tiempo necesario para reponerse de la sorpresa y recordar que lo más seguro era que ella solo quería que le diera la cola y nada más. En cualquier otra chica una pregunta como esa en ese tono de voz _sensual_ (por decirlo así) tal vez significaría algo así como "me agrada pasar tiempo contigo abrazándote con fuerza, papachongo motorizado", pero siendo ella lo más probable era que significara mucho menos que "esperar el autobús me fastidia"; recordemos que el fastidio también es un sentimiento.

—¡Seguro, con gusto! —Una ultima parada en el perchero junto a la puerta para tomar su chaqueta de bluejean informal, sus llaves y los cascos, y ya listo solo faltaba decir una cosa— ¡Solo le ruego que se apresure, por favor! ¡Lamento mucho apurarla de está manera, pero...!

—De nuevo hablas demasiado.

Raiko se quedó mudo enseguida, no solo por sus cortantes pero suaves palabras, sino porque Rei le había tomado de la mano, forzándolo a caminar junto a ella como si quisiera mostrarle como se acomete contra una emergencia sin dudar. ¿Sería verdad que las calladitas son las más peligrosas? Esa es una pregunta que el Teniente se pudo haber hecho, de no estar por un lado extremadamente preocupado por su amiga y por el otro absolutamente abrumado por la forma tan... ¿_Maternal_, tal vez? A la vez cálida y autoritaria en la que Reí le llevaba de la mano, por todo el pasillo, el elevador y el estacionamiento hasta su moto. Solo al llegar junto a la maravillosa maquina le soltó para tomar uno de los cascos y colocárselo.

—Pensé que dijiste que tenías prisa.

—¡Así es! —Él se había quedado un poco atontado mirándola luego de todo aquello, por eso había olvidado momentáneamente de todo. Despertándose nuevamente y con una fuerte sensación de _deja vu_, se acomodó su casco y le ofreció su chaqueta a la joven dama, ayudándola a ponérsela gentilmente— Le llevaré primero a su casa y...

—No pierdas tiempo en eso, luego de resolver tu problema podrás llevarme si quieres. Aunque lo más probable sea que camine luego que lleguemos a donde vas.

No había caso en intentar discutir. Era obvio quien estaba al mando en aquel momento. Prontamente abordaron el vehículo.

—De acuerdo, pero insisto en que me permita llevarla a su casa, señorita Ayanami.

—Rei.

—¿Cómo dijo...?

—Llámame Rei. —Le rodeó el torso de la misma manera que la vez anterior, solo que ahora Raiko podía sentir hasta los latidos de su corazón— No tengo rango, ni autoridad, ni siquiera soy mayor que nadie más. Solo tengo mi nombre... Por favor úsalo.

—S-sí. Por favor sujétate bien, Rei.

Aceleró la motocicleta a todo lo que su prudencia le permitía, salieron disparados hacia el centro, de nuevo Raiko el héroe tratando de socorrer a sus amigos. Tal vez por eso fue que solo Rei se percató de aquel geko, corriendo a toda prisa, escapando asustado, buscando las alturas imposibles para otros seres.


	7. Totalmente opuesto

Totalmente opuesto.

Había más de un aspecto en el que los pelotones de las Defensas Móviles Pesadas se parecían a las pandillas callejeras, chicos al fin, no del todo civilizados y por lo tanto aún muy guiados por los instintos territoriales humanos, se ven unos a otros como rivales en una competencia interminable por mostrar quien es el mejor. Raiko sabía esto perfectamente, sabía muy bien que las peleas callejeras entre pelotones no eran poco comunes; también sabía que aquella era una costumbre estúpida, pero tampoco era que iba a dejar mal a sus compañeros, él estaría allí siempre que le necesitaran. Solo le tomó unos 15 minutos llegar desde su casa hasta el lugar señalado en el mensaje de Juri, un gran arcade en el centro de la ciudad. Apenas llegar, su amiga le saltó encima, tomándolo por un brazo y arrastrándolo con rudeza.

—¡Al fin llegas! ¡Vamos, date prisa! ¡El honor de nuestro pelotón está en juego!

—¡Hey, hey! —Se soltó con brusquedad, algo no estaba bien allí— Antes que nada ¿me puede explicar la situación, sargento.

Habló muy seriamente, otra persona se lo hubiera tomado más en serio.

—¡Déjate de tonterías y apúrate, Raiko! —Se aferró de nuevo a su amigo, halándolo con todas sus fuerzas— ¡Esto no puede esperar más!

—¡Basta, Juri! ¿Cuál demonios es la gran emergencia? ¡Yo no veo ninguna...! ¿Emergencia?

13 chicos de ambos sexos estaban parados junto a uno de los juegos, un segundo antes miraban al gran monitor del _Mecha's Showdown Tournament 3_ con sendas caras de frustración y amargura, pero al ver al enojado Raiko enseguida se animaron todos, brindándole al recién llegado una calurosa bienvenida.

—¿Juri —gruñó el teniente amenazadoramente— en qué quedamos respecto del uso de la palabra _emergencia_ la última vez?

—¡13 de tus amigos han sido apaleados aquí...! —Una voz electrónica anunció el habitual _game over, red player wins,_ forzando a Juri a reformular su frase anterior— ¡No, 14 de tus amigos han sido apaleados aquí! ¿Acaso aún no ves la emergencia, grandísimo tonto?

—¡Por última vez, bocona sin cerebro, una emergencia es: un incendio, un ataque de Godzilla o una cobra suelta en tus estúpidas pantis! ¿Entendido? ¡Perder en un videojuego no es, ni será nunca una emergencia! ¡Y todos ustedes, pensé que había quedado claro que no quería verlos a ninguno hasta el lunes, y que solo quería ver a aquellos que tuvieran el valor suficiente de aceptar nuestra nueva misión! ¿Qué parte de eso no les quedó claro?

—¡Aaaaayyy! —Furiosa, Juri levantó los puños frente a su pecho y comenzó a trotar en un solo sitio, halándole una oreja luego a Raiko para gritarle bien de cerca— ¡Quieres dejar de pensar como teniente por un segundo, cabeza dura! ¡Nosotros somos tus amigos, por eso fue que te llamamos, idiota! ¡Y no te atrevas a decirme que de verdad creíste que alguno de nosotros iba a dejar solo a los demás! ¿O acaso semejante tontería pasó por tu mente, ah?

Por un momento Raiko miró a su alrededor entre enojado, apenado y orgulloso de su grupo, ellos podían ser aún muy inmaduros a veces, pero no se podía negar que también eran inmensamente leales; lastima que aquel lindo momento no duró mucho, siempre hay un aguafiestas.

—¡Hey, _kinders_! —Aquella voz llena de arrogancia, tan chillona y molesta solo podía pertenecer a una sola persona; parada la puerta de la cabina abierta del simulador del juego con su metro y medio de pura peste gritona arpio-maniática e histérica como si fuera un gran as parado junto a su avión, ella solo podía ser— ¡Yo, la grandiosa Asuka Langley Souryu, la piloto numero 1 de Evangelions de todo el mundo, ya he derrotado a toda tu entera unidad de pilotos de segunda categoría! ¿Pero qué es esto? —Fijó su presuntuosa mirada en el recién llegado— ¿Acaso han pedido refuerzos? ¡Es inútil, solo le están arrojando pollos a los lobos!

Al final de esta última frase dejo escapar una larga e irritante risotada, al parecer al menos Raiko tendría un buen blanco al cuan dirigir su enojo aquella vez.

—¡Cabeza de incendio...!

—No, Juri. Déjame esto a mí —apartó a su amiga amablemente, al parecer estaba muy sereno, y de nuevo todo se desarrollaba en su mente como si se tratara de una película de samuráis— señorita Souryo, ha usted ofendido a mis amigos y mancillado el honor de mi grupo, normalmente al tratarse de una dama dejaría pasar todo esto con tan solo una disculpa, pero da la casualidad no solo de que estas dos monedas en mi bolsillo me sugieren que es nuestro destino batirnos a duelo, sino que además parece que no voy a tener que refrenarme con usted, ya que aún si fuera verdad lo que usted dice sobre ser _la mejor piloto de Evangelions del mundo_, jamás podría dejar escapar sin su castigo a una persona con tan malos modales como usted. Así que —mostró frente a sí las dos monedas como si la estuviera dejando escoger su arma— ¿Se encuentra usted lista para luchar?

Por un par de segundos la siempre alterada chica se le quedó mirando con el rostro vivamente encendido, ella quería estar furiosa, lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas pensando a toda velocidad una respuesta ingeniosa que pusiera en su lugar a ese _kinder _presumido. Al fin le arrebató una de las monedas luego de aquel momento de duda, no queriendo reconocer la verdadera razón por la cual la sangre se le había subido a la cabeza.

—¡Vaya sujeto raro el que has llamado, tú niña marimacho! —Dijo refiriéndose a Juri, quien suele vestir un tanto masculinamente— ¡Veamos si al menos duras un poco más que los otros perdedores...! —Desde luego que iba a incluir un sobrenombre insultante al final de su frase, pero algo en los ojos de su oponente le cortó el aliento repentinamente, así que con sus mejillas haciendo perfecto juego con su bermeja cabellera, solo se dio la vuelta y regresó al interior del simulador, dedicándose entonces solo a configurar de nuevo sus preferencias.

—Raiko, —le detuvo un momento Juri antes de que él ocupara su puesto— sé que no es precisamente tu estilo, pero en vista de todo lo que nos ha hecho, solo por esta vez... ¿Podrías hacerla sufrir?

Raiko, siempre en su estilo de actor de cine samurai, habló muy seriamente sin voltear a ver a sus amigos, dándoles una lacónica respuesta.

—Les prometo que haré justicia. —Qué chico tan dramático, todos sus amigos estaban de acuerdo en que era divertido verlo; no era que no lo respetaran por eso, pero de todas maneras también estaban de acuerdo en que en esos momentos solo le hacía falta la típica musiquita triste de trompeta, la de las películas de los 70 ¿recuerdan?

Nivel 16, todos los _mechas_, los escenarios, y las armas primarias y secundarias así como sus municiones estaban desbloqueados. Se iban a enfrentar en el máximo nivel de dificultad, en el que no solo tenían que cuidarse el uno del otro, sino también de los muchos y poderosos enemigos dominados por la IA de la maquina. Era realmente un escenario de batalla solo para los más expertos y curtidos guerreros, pero al final de cuentas...

—Es solo un juego.

—¿¡Qué dices...!? —La ira inicial de Juri se tornó bruscamente en sorpresa— ¿Ayanami? ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

—Todo este alboroto por un juego. No lo entiendo.

—¡No seas tonta, esto no es solo un juego!

—... —Miro hacia arriba en dirección de un gran letrero que prometía diversión y todas esas tonterías que siempre dicen en los centros de entretenimiento, sin querer, casi como por reflejo, Juri siguió la mirada de Rei, asumiendo una respuesta sarcástica en aquel silencio.

—Ya sé lo que dice allí, pero no es a eso a lo que me refiero. Está bien, esto es un condenado videojuego, pero lo que me motivó a llamar a Raiko desesperadamente no es ningún juego. ¡Esa cabeza de antorcha nos humilló a todos con su juego sucio, y no bastándole con eso ofendió nuestro honor como pilotos! ¿No puedes entender que esto amerita una venganza?

—La venganza es fútil —Juri sintió esas palabras como si fueran un sorpresivo puño reverso directo a su mandíbula, ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de responderle a la silenciosa pero mortal Ayanami, su atención fue rápidamente desviada de ella por sus siguientes palabras calmadas— Es una... Estrategia interesante...

Juri sin darse cuenta dirigió de nuevo su mirada en la misma dirección de la de Rei, quien ahora al parecer leía las características configuradas por Raiko para su personaje. En el monitor que les permitiría ver la batalla desde afuera se podía leer claramente: _Basic C Mecha, High Speed, Medium Armor, Main weapon: Plasma Sniper Rifle, Sub Weapon 1: Hypersonic Blade, Sub Weapon 2: Medium Range Selfpropoulse Spread Granade. _Juri abrió los ojos desproporcionadamente, en un santiamén y como de costumbre perdió el control y comenzó a gritarle a Raiko, golpeando la ventana junto a él con sus puños desesperadamente.

—¿¡Qué rayos crees que haces!? ¿¡No ves el tamaño de bestia _mecha _que esa desquiciada ha configurado!? —En efecto Asuka había elegido al máximo y más pesado de todos los modelos disponibles, con todas las armas más poderosas y demás exageraciones— ¡NO, no presiones el botón de inicio aún! ¡Todavía tienes chance de arrepentirte, Raiko...!

—Déjalo. —Toda la furia de la aguerrida sargento se dirigió de pronto hacia aquella entrometida de Ayanami, estaba totalmente dispuesta a darle un buen pedazo de su mente a la morosita, pero justo cuando se dio la vuelta escuchó el clásico _blattle start _de los videojuegos, dejándole claro que en ese momento de distracción había perdido la oportunidad de salvar a su amigo; por eso ahora no podía dejar de mirar a Rei con rencor creciente, sobretodo ante el hecho de ver que obviamente eso a ella la tenía sin cuidado.

El escenario era extenso, su paisaje era el de desiertas montañas pedregosas y rojizas, por sobre toda su extensión se podía ver un intrincado laberinto de cañones, túneles y valles. Cada jugador comenzó en un punto contrario del mapa, por lo que debían atravesar todo el lugar para poder enfrentarse el uno al otro, teniendo por lo tanto que verse obligados a luchar contra los ya mencionados enemigos virtuales programados para agregar dificultad y emoción al juego; dificultad que se agravaba si pensamos que ambos contaban con munición limitada, así que de gastar todo su parque en los pequeños obstáculos, desde luego que ya no podrían hacerle frente a su oponente o lo harían con gran desventaja, sobretodo para Raiko debido a su elección, misma que mantenía angustiados a todos sus amigos.

—Maldita sea. ¿Por qué eligió a ese modelo si los hay mejores?

—¿Qué rayos está haciendo? En ese nivel con tan pocas armas no hay manera de que gane.

—Es cierto, son demasiados enemigos bien armados contra él solo, sin importar cuanta munición gaste la desaforada esa en ellos, aún le quedará más que de sobra para convertir al teniente en coladera.

—¿_Coladera_? ¿No tienes una frase más original? —Aquel chico de aspecto extravagante trató así de aliviar la tensión, sin éxito.

—¿No te gusta ese utensilio de cocina, Hoori? —Juri le salió al paso enseguida, tenía rato esperando encontrar a alguien con quien pagarla— ¿¡Qué te parece si en lugar de eso lo vuelven confeti o quizás te gustaría usar las minúsculas piecitas que queden regadas de él por todas partes como lentejuelas en una de esas faldas largas que te pones!? ¡¡¡GÓTICO AFEMINADO DEL DEMONIO!!!

—Fiiiuuu... Debes estar muy enojada de verdad. Nunca habías dicho nada así de mi ropa. No es justo, pensé que te gustaba...

—¡Hey, _kinders_, dejen el escándalo allá afuera! ¡Se van a perder de cómo aniquilo a su amiguito!

—¡Bruja bocona cabeza de fósforo! ¡No hables tan deprisa! ¡Raiko es muy capaz de darte una paliza, ya lo verás!

—Qué bueno que diriges tu rabia fuera de tus amigos, Juri, y me alegro de que hayas recuperado la fe.

—¡Tú cállate, Hoori! —Desvió de nuevo su mirada de odio de vuelta primero a Asuka y luego a la siempre inconmovible Rei, por un momento solo deseo que ambas se incendiaran espontáneamente en ese mismo instante, pero en realidad no estaba meditando bien en sus motivos, solo las odiaba y eso era todo, o por lo menos eso creía— ¡Jah, Maldición! —Se sacudió bruscamente un inquietante pensamiento de su cabeza— ¡Vamos, Raiko, sabemos que tú puedes! ¡Vamos todos, a animar!

Más o menos militarmente obedientes pero no del todo convencidos, algunos más que otros, todos los miembros del pelotón comenzaron a vitorear a su líder y amigo. Mientras tanto, con esa mezcla tan natural en ella entre atención, seriedad y apatía, Rei observaba el desarrollo del virtual combate, y como siempre nada parecía sorprenderle, tal y como si siempre supiera lo que va a pasar de antemano, y como siempre, si es que esto era así era imposible saberlo, ella sí que sabe como guardar silencio al respecto.

Cual si fuera un búfalo desbocado armado con cientos de lanzamisiles, la estrategia de Asuka no podía ser más sencilla: reducir a polvo gracias a su poder de fuego a todo lo que se moviera o cambiara de color. Nada discreta mostraba toda su adorable personalidad en su forma de pelear, por eso actuaba como un Hulk sumamente borracho, violento y sumamente armado, sin importarle atravesar paredes arremetiendo contra ellas mientras se abría paso por el mencionado laberinto en búsqueda de aquel chico extraño y hablador; nunca antes, o por lo menos desde que conoció a Shinji, había querido tanto aplastar a nadie. Esa chica es tan extraña respecto de sus sentimientos.

Las únicas pistas del paradero de su rival eran las partes que dejaba atrás de sus enemigos derrotados junto con sus armas vacías, moviéndose sigilosamente y usando tácticas de comando y guerrilla, Raiko, valiéndose de toda su astucia eliminaba a los _mechas_ de la maquina usando más que nada su primer arma secundaria para luchas cuerpo a cuerpo y en espacios cerrados, siendo la razón de que su oponente no encontrara munición en las armas enemigas el que él procurara gastarla toda, aprovechándola lo mejor que podía en contra de aquellos que iba dejando acabados luego de caer en sus trampas. En cualquier encrucijada, ya fuera oculto entre las estalactitas del techo de una caverna o debajo de un montón de sus oponentes convertidos en chatarra, en el momento más propició era capaz de aparecer Raiko armado con una sud-ametralladora en cada mano, soltando una ronda de sus granadas o simplemente apuñalando a un enemigo en un punto débil con su cuchillo para inutilizarlo en silencio sin mayores complicaciones. Todo esto estaba al mismo tiempo llenando de esperanza los corazones de su cada vez más reanimados compañeros, al mismo tiempo que enojaba cada vez más a su principal oponente; a quien lo que más que todas las tácticas y bien planeadas estrategias empleadas a su juicio solo para hacerla quedar en ridículo, le estaba enloqueciendo (eh... es decir, enloqueciendo aún más) era esa tonadita que Raiko no dejaba de tararear constantemente; misma que él empleaba en aquel momento para distraerse de la estridente música del juego y así mantener más fácilmente la calma que necesitaba, pero no que el que pudiera desequilibrar a Asuka (otra vez, desequilíbrala aún más) fuera un efecto secundario nada despreciable.

—¡Maldito _kinder _con complejo de chicharra! —Con una ráfaga de cohetes derribó a un buen grupo de los robots enemigos— ¡Aparece y pelea como los hombres!

—¿Qué sucede, señorita Asuka? _Ta-taata-aataa... _¿No está disfrutando el juego? A propósito, no me parece que esté sonando como una chicharra. Quizás si luego vamos al karaeoke se dé cuenta de que en realidad no cantó tan mal que digamos...

—¡Maldito seas, deja de esconderte! —Una pequeña explosión se escuchó, estuvo acompañada de un ligero estremecimiento dentro de la cabina del simulador de Asuka— ¿Qué es esto, un disparo critico al brazo izquierdo? ¿Cómo...?

—Raiko Izanami no se esconde de nadie. —A todos sus amigos se le subió el corazón a la boca al ver al siempre heroico Raiko, o por lo menos a su personaje de pie en la cima de una montaña, plenamente descubierto y con su rifle humeante en la mano.

—¡Allí estás! ¡¡MUERE!! —Esos eran sus últimos mísiles, pero no eran para nada pocos, aún con la buena ronda de granadas expulsadas por Raiko a manera de pared defensiva antes de saltar tras la montaña, unos cuantos lograron pasar tras las explosiones y la espesa cortina de humo, por lo que Asuka se alegró triunfante— ¡Eso es, he ganado! ¡¡Eres historia presumido pilotillo de tercera!!

—El juego no termina hasta que uno es derrotado.

—¿Qué? ¿Es esa la voz de la niña modelo? ¿Pero qué...? ¡Aaaaaarght! —Una explosión muchísimo mayor que la anterior hizo sacudir la cabina de Asuka como si fuera a desarmarse, luego de por fin poder levantar la vista y todo dejara de moverse, ella pudo constatar que todo su sistema mayor de armas, entre los que aún le quedaban un par de fuertes bombas que pensaba usar como último recurso, había estallado por completo por causa de una serie de certeros disparos directos, de no ser por el extremadamente grueso blindaje de su _mecha _no habría sobrevivido, aunque desde luego estaba bastante maltrecha y prácticamente desarmada.

—Le tengo una sugerencia, señorita Asuka.

La encolerizada muchacha miró hacia uno de los monitores de realidad virtual a su derecha, solo para descubrirlo a él apuntándole con su rifle, tirado sobre su espalda a un lado de la montaña, sin su brazo izquierdo y al parecer casi tan averiado como ella en comparación a sus respectivas fuerzas.

—Si estás pensando que aceptaría rendirme ahora solo porque aún te queda un arma ¡Estás sumamente equivocado! ¡Ahh! —Asuka había escuchado el chasquido del gatillo del rifle con el que muy fácilmente le habría arrancado la cabeza, y estando tan metida en el juego reaccionó con natural temor al encogerse sobresaltada dentro de su cabina intentando instintivamente de esquivar aquel disparo que en realidad nunca ocurrió— Maldito seas... ¿¡Acaso tratas de burlarte de mí!?

—Sin munición, la he gastado toda, incluso la de la ametralladora que perdí junto con mi brazo al destruir sus mísiles —levantó su arma vacía como para contemplarla antes de arrojarla lejos de sí— esto es lo que me gusta de esta dimensión irreal, aquí sí vale la pena intentar tonterías como esa solo por diversión.

—Tienes una forma de hablar bastante molesta ¿lo sabías? —Sus ojos llenos de su enloquecida furia se clavaron en la imagen del _mecha_ azul claro de Raiko, ahora más que nunca deseaba destruirlo con toda su alma; mientras disimuladamente trataba de comprobar cuan móvil permanecía su propio vehículo, por lo que decidió seguirle un poco la corriente— ¿Acaso crees estar metido dentro de una estúpida película de acción? ¿Estás ahora improvisando el triste final de uno de esos ovas de las series famosas de Anime? ¿¡Quién se supone que eres, el héroe que muere al final de la cinta!? ¡A nadie le gustan esos finales cursis!

—¡Hum! Qué falta de gracia. Además de todas sus carencias también le hace falta un poco de sentido dramático y estético, es una lastima —lentamente se puso de pie, echando mano a su cuchillo y mostrándoselo a su rival a manera de una sutil y triste invitación a terminar con todo de una vez. Otra cosa que es una lastima es que lo sutil no es precisamente el fuerte de la segunda elegida.

—Al parecer no tienes idea de lo ridículo que te vez en todas tus poses teatreras —levantándose por fin se puso en guardia con la firme idea de arrancarle cada parte restante de su cuerpo hasta que su victoria fuera de una vez anunciada— Tampoco tienes idea de cuanto te odio en este momento. ¡Ven y pelea de una buena vez!

—Tal y como dije —empuñó su puñal con la hoja invertida y lo encendió antes de agacharse ocultando su arma tras de sí— sin ningún sentido dramático ni estético.

De nuevo se quedaron inmóviles, en silencio y dejando comer ascuas a casi todos los que observaban la pelea al borde de un ataque de nervios.

—Muerte súbita.

—¿Muerte súbita? —Repitió intrigada Juri al escuchar salir estás palabras de la boca de Rei; no hizo falta que preguntara nada más, su significado le quedó perfectamente claro al ver lo que ocurrió a continuación.

Era una escena clásica del anime, uno corriendo hacia el otro dispuesto a dar ese típico golpe final y decisivo tras el cual uno de los dos caería derrotado luego de un par de segundos de suspenso. Asuka gritaba como si quisiera expulsar un dragón por su boca, su único plan era arroyar a su oponente para destruirlo a pisotones; por un mínimo instante miro afuera de su cabina esperando ver los rostros devastados de los pilotos antes derrotados por ella, pero en su lugar lo primero que se encontró fue a Rei, quien ya no estaba mirando al monitor como todos los demás, sino que mantenía su tan conocida mirada fija sobre algo más. Fue increíble para ella descubrir que de hecho podía ver aquella imagen reflejada en los ojos serios de su odiada niña modelo, era un rostro, cejas gruesas y fruncidas, ojos fieros firmemente concentrados, labios ligeramente tensos y curvados hacia abajo; era el rostro de Raiko, un rostro sin odio ni enojo, solo pura y simple determinación. Aquel estremecimiento en su corazón fue prontamente seguido por las sacudidas dentro de su cabina, en aquel momento de distracción quedó imposibilitada para reaccionar apropiadamente ante las dos puñaladas que había recibido, la primera al ser esquivada por él con un giro hacia su derecha, llevándose la empuñadura del puñal al pecho antes de proferirle una profunda herida en el abdomen que dañó su sistema de control de las piernas, y la segunda de manera descendente en su espalda mientras caía, la cual destruyo por completo su celda de energía, desprotegida luego del debilitamiento de su blindaje ocasionado por la explosión de sus pesadas bombas.

—_Game over, blue player wins._

Todos los del pelotón de Raiko estallaron en animados vítores para su amigo vengador, por así decirle, muy arrepentidos por haber dudado de él. Sabiendo lo acostumbrados que están a hacer escándalo por nada, rápidamente les perdonó por su desconfianza, prestándole poca atención a sus elogios, algo más había atrapado su atención.

—¡Raiko, muchachote rudo! —Juri fue la primera en saltar a abrazarlo emocionada— ¿Cómo pude haber dudado de ti?

—¿Rei...? —Le había devuelto el abrazo a su amiga, pero de pronto la hizo a un lado y pareció ignorar a todos los demás— Pensé que para este momento ya te habrías ido.

—Tu chaqueta, no podía irme sin devolvértela.

—¿Has presenciado toda la pelea?

—Aquí tienes tu chaqueta. Adiós.

—Espera, por favor. Me gustaría acompañarte a tu casa, a esta hora las calles ya no son tan seguras como antes.

Rei le miro de soslayo— No puedo impedirte que hagas lo que quieras —igual que las otras veces echo a andar sin fijarse si le acompañaban o no, Raiko les hizo una seña a sus amigos de que regresaría en un rato, pero no le fue tan fácil marcharse.

—¡Alto allí, _kinder_ odioso! —En la cúspide de su exacerbación furiosa, Asuka había salido de su cabina y detuvo a Raiko halándolo bruscamente por el hombro— ¡Ni pienses que voy a dejarte ir así nada más! ¡Exijo la revancha inmediatamente!

—¿Qué te pasa paliducha, no te gusta perder? ¡Has recibido tu merecido, apestosa per...!

—¡Juri! —Raiko meneó lentamente la cabeza, no quiso permitir que su amiga cometiera ese error, luego miro a la furiosa chica ante él con gran serenidad y tomándola amablemente por la mano con la que le había detenido— Los juegos son solo juegos; diferentes son los sentimientos, que son reales, y se notan en las palabras que decimos. Señorita Asuka, me parece mejor si dejamos esto para después, cuando no esté tan alterada.

La mayor frustración de la segunda elegida en aquel momento era no poder permanecer enojada por más que lo intentaba, no quería aceptarlo pero aquel chico extraño y que lo más seguro para ella era que estaba fingiendo toda esa madures, la verdad era que estaba llegando a gustarle bastante. No lo soportaba, ya no quería tenerlo cerca; de un tirón separó sus manos y apartó sus miradas, quedando entonces parada de perfil frente a él, trató de hablar lo más seria que pudo, temiendo que la voz se le quebrara por las inmensas ganas de llorar que sentía.

—Te dejare escapar esta vez, tampoco eres tan importante —sacudió su cabello con su mano despectivamente— ahora vete, se te está escapando la niña modelo.

Raiko no dijo nada más, dejándola conservar su orgullo con la última palabra, solo se dio la vuelta y haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no salir corriendo al ver lo lejos que ya iba Ayanami, con paso firme se alejó, conteniendo el aliento para no soltar aquel pesado suspiro acompañado por su pequeña maldición a su gusto en mujeres. Los tres se alejaron, dejando atrás a los chicos del pelotón sumidos en una profunda confusión, por un momento sus claras intenciones eran las de abuchear a la chica pesada que tanto los había humillado, pero luego del discurso de Raiko se les habían quitado todas las ganas, ahora solo les quedaba la confusión, no sabían si irse ellos también a casa o por lo menos aplaudir un rato luego de haber presenciado toda aquella escena. Hubiera sido una genial escena en cualquier película, aún con todos los clichés.


	8. Buenos amigos

Buenos amigos.

—¿En serio no le viste nada raro a Raiko hoy, Hoori?

Ya conocemos un poco a Juri, a quien le hablaba era al sargento Hoori Mishima, el mejor francotirador de las Unidades Móviles Pesadas de La Tierra, cosa imposible de imaginar viéndolo vestido de civil, con su extravagante look gótico que incluía aquella larga falda negra con una cruz trebolada roja en su parte frontal. Aquel larguirucho y pálido chico se encontraba en ese momento jugando al Súper Wak-a-Mole, arremetiendo contra los topos de peluche que aparecían a su alrededor con ese enorme mazo de goma, mientras que conversaba despreocupadamente con su muy intrigada amiga.

—¿Notarle algo raro a Raiko? ¡Ja! Jamás he conocido a nadie más extraño que él, cuando lo vea haciendo algo normal será cuando me sorprenda.

—Mira quien habla, pelos necios.

—¡Oye, oye! No te metas con mi peinado. Además, yo podré ser extraño por gusto, pero incluso yo encajo en alguna parte, que es más de lo que se puede decir de nuestro amado líder... ¡Toma eso maldito topo!

—Como sea... De todas formas no estoy hablando de algo raro en él-él, a lo que me refiero es a que si no le encuentras nada raro a que él estuviera acompañado por Ayanami.

—¿Qué tiene eso de raro? ¡Topos del infierno, conozcan mi ira! Tú misma me dijiste que la habías visto allá en el edificio, ¿no le prestaste tus llaves y todo a la chica para que encontrara a Raiko con facilidad?

—Sí, bueno, lo hice, pero...

—¡Oh, ya veo! —Hoori volteó a verla con los ojos entornados y una picara sonrisa— ¿Acaso estás celosita, Juri adorada?

—¿¡De qué diablos hablas, celosa de quien o por qué!?

—No tienes que hacerte la tonta conmigo, todos sabemos lo que pasó entre ustedes... ¡¡AUCHT!! —Con impecable puntería, Juri logró asestarle un buen mazazo volador al imprudente Hoori por aquel comentario, pero aún así, contrario a lo que se esperaría ella no estaba en realidad furiosa.

—La verdad, Hoori, no se trata de eso. Él y yo estamos muy claros con nuestros sentimientos, así que no me molestaría verlo con otra chica. La cuestión es que me extraña mucho que ella viniera con Raiko, es más, en el momento no lo pensé porque estaba toda alterada por tu llamada y todo lo demás, pero si pensamos en que NERV tiene su propio servicio de mensajería ¿no es extraño que ella misma en persona se prestara para llevarle algo a Raiko?

—No es tan extraño, recuerda lo famosa que es por su informalidad nuestra nueva superior: la Mayor Katsuragi. ¡Hum, como deseo comenzar a trabajar pronto con esa ricura!

—¿Te darás cuenta de que ella en realidad nunca se dejaría tomar fotos como las que bajaste de Internet, no es así, travestí depravado?

—En primera —con un salto mortal atrás se bajó del juego ya habiéndolo terminado e introducido sus iniciales en la lista de records, quedando entonces parado junto a su amiga— es un deseo natural del hombre joven el sentir curiosidad por la anatomía femenina, y en segunda, si se trata de ver a alguna chica sin ropa, no sabría explicarte por qué, pero yo prefiero que tenga un rostro conocido en lugar de estar mirando a una completa extraña, por eso es que he estado intentando convencerte desde hace tiempo, pero... ¡AUCHT! ¡Eso me va a doler por la mañana!

—Fue mi pisotón especial contra atrevidos, así que espero que te duela por más de una semana al menos. ¡Demonios! —Pateó el suelo molesta— ¡Aún tengo mucha curiosidad sobre que será lo que quiere Ayanami con Raiko!

—¿No que no estabas celosa...? ¡No, en la cara no, arruinaras mi maquillaje!

—Tonto —le empujó por el hombro— estoy hablando en serio.

—Lo siento. Oye, ¿no has considerado la posibilidad de que sea Raiko quien quiera algo con ella?

—No seas ridículo. Vamos, invítame un refresco, es lo menos que me debes por las sombras que me gastaste.

—Ya te dije que te las repondría a fin de mes; y no me cambies el tema, no has respondido a mi pregunta, ¿no crees que así como yo espero poder consumar mi ardiente amor apasionado algún día con mi adorada Misato, Raiko esté buscando lo mismo con Ayanami?

—¡Oh, por favor! —Se alteró la sargento— En primer lugar: ¿qué rayos te hace pensar que una mujer adulta y sofisticada como Misato Katsuragi, que te dobla la edad, va a fijarse en un desastre de la moda como tú...?

—Hey, las perversiones existen y los casos de abuso infantil ocurren todo el tiempo, así que si ella desea aprovecharse de mi inocencia, yo no la juzgare sino solo en base a su pericia sexual.

—...Y en segundo lugar, grandísimo obsceno, ¿podrías decirme que rayos le podría ver Raiko a una chica como Rei Ayanami? —Comenzó a hablar en tono sarcástico— A ver, ¿podrá ser esa mirada perdida que siempre trae? ¿Su insípida palidez? ¿O acaso será que a Raiko le fascina como luce en su ventiunico uniforme gris? Que ni siquiera es como los de las chicas vestidas de marineritas que aparecen en las películas hentai que tanto te gustan, sino largo, holgado, absolutamente nada llamativo y que ni siquiera insinúa la más mínima curva. ¡Vamos! ¿Por qué no me lo dices? ¡Dame tu opinión! ¿¡Qué recontradiantres crees tú que le podría ver mi Raiko a esa chica de algodón y papel!?

El avasallado Hoori se le había quedado mirando con el mismo respetuoso temor con la que la miraban todos los que habían presenciado aquel vehemente despliegue de rabia.

—Bien, Juri... Si lo pones de esa manera...

Había una hermosa luna creciente aquella noche. ¿Qué las calles se habían hecho menos seguras que antes? ¡Por favor! Con la drástica reducción en la población y el constante temor a los ataques Zcentraedi y de los Ángeles las calles nunca habían sido más seguras por las noches en toda la historia de la humanidad, así que eso de la inseguridad solo había sido una excusa de Raiko para convencerla de que no se fuera sola a su casa. Nuestro buen chico no podía dejar de ser el caballero andante que siempre era, en especial con ella.

Caminaban uno al lado del otro en silencio (¿Extraño, verdad?), ella llevaba puesta la chaqueta de Raiko sobre los hombros y él trataba de calentar sus manos metiéndolas en sus bolsillos, cosa que siempre le ayudaba a camuflar esas emociones que se le notaban tanto en su físico cuando de alguna forma u otra aquella abrumadora belleza que él veía en Rei era resaltada de cualquier manera, como el brillo de su cabello bajo la luz de aquella luna que ya mencioné.

—Ella no te dejará en paz ahora.

Raiko no respondió enseguida de ninguna manera, de hecho le tomó unos cinco segundos reaccionar y darse cuenta de que Rei en realidad había hablado y que no era un producto de su imaginación.

—Eh... Disculpa ¿me decías? —Ella repitió sus palabras de nuevo sin mirarlo siquiera al igual que la vez anterior— No comprendo, ¿te refieres a Asuka? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Solo eso.

Que desilusión, el pobre Raiko ya tenía esperanzas de que fueran a conversar de verdad esta vez. De todas maneras insistió, él no es de los que se da por vencido fácilmente.

—Yo solo le gané en un videojuego, no es como para que se valla a poner psicotica conmigo ahora.

—¿Siempre peleas así?

"¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!" Pensó Raiko disimuladamente emocionado, quizás si había esperanzas después de todo.

—¿Cómo si creyera que voy a vivir para siempre? No, esa forma de pelear es algo que me gusta hacer por diversión, verás, es que yo creo que de eso es que se tratan los juegos.

—¿De hacer cosas que no harías de ordinario?

—De divertirse.

—Divertirse...

—Así es. ¿No hay algo que te guste hacer solo por diversión?

—Por la cara que tenías más bien parecía que te lo estabas tomando muy en serio.

—Je... La verdad es que estaba muy metido en mi personaje.

—¿Cuál, el de robot de combate?

—No... Es que yo... Por favor olvídalo, de seguro te parecerá tonto. Es algo muy infantil de mi parte.

—Quiero saberlo.

Raiko quizás estaba alucinando, pero por un segundo le pareció escuchar un ligero tono autoritario en la voz taciturna de su adorada Rei; desde luego, no podía negarse, se detuvo al instante y miró a la luna y a su reflejo sobre el tranquilo mar, luego volteó a mirarla a ella de nuevo, tan próxima a él y mirándolo tan fijamente.

—Mis padres eran grandes actores del teatro y el cine independiente, uno de los papeles con el que más relacionaban a mi padre era con el del gran héroe samurai, ya sabes, el gran hombre honorable, el justiciero al parecer invencible, de gran dureza y pocas palabras. Yo crecí viéndolo interpretar ese papel, muchos otros también, pero era ese en especial el que mejor le sentaba porque él lo vivía dentro y fuera del escenario.

—Y tú quieres ser como él.

Raiko desvió un poco la mirada como avergonzado, mirando de nuevo a la luna.

—Sí, en parte es así. Y en parte la verdad es que a lo que realmente quisiera dedicarme es a la actuación; yo... siento esa necesidad.

—...

—La necesidad de actuar. —Se llevó una mano tras la cabeza y continuó hablando con una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos entornados— Fue por eso que no pude resistirme a interpretar a un _héroe vengador_ ante la señorita Asuka y mis amigos hace un rato; si lo piensas bien, considerando que ella había _matado_ a todos mis amigos, la arrogancia que mostraba y hacía de ella una perfecta villana, toda la cuestión del _duelo _y demás cosas que sucedían, me parece que tienes que reconocer que esa escena hubiera sido genial en una película. ¡Hasta efectos especiales y todo teníamos! ¡Jajajajajajaja!

—Entiendo. Entonces esa no es tu verdadera forma de pelear. —De pronto se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando en silencio, dos pasos después Raiko se sobrepuso a la gran confusión que invadió su mente e hizo un esfuerzo por alcanzarla de nuevo.

—No del todo... ¡Espera un segundo! ¿A qué te refieres, Rei? ¿Acaso estabas juzgando mi carácter en base a como estaba jugando? —Su corazón se acelero con anticipada alegría por la respuesta que esperaba escuchar y que para él significada que de alguna forma había despertado al menos algún interés en ella.

—Sí.

—No entiendo, ¿por qué lo hacías?

—Porque creí que estabas luchando en serio.

—No me refiero a eso, lo que quiero saber es porque te interesaba...

—Ya llegamos. Gracias por tu chaqueta y por acompañarme. Buenas noches, Raiko.

Sorprendido por aquel corte violento y suponiendo que lo mejor era no insistir, el ya exhausto Raiko decidió que era mejor dejarlo así por esa noche.

—Buenas noches, Rei. Que descanses. —Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, doblando su chaqueta sobre su brazo.

—Raiko.

Como por un extraño reflejo condicionado, él se volteo a mirarla, parándose firme y un poco sonrojado.

—Mañana pienso ir a nadar a la piscina olímpica que tienen en NERV. Suelo ir a eso de las diez de la mañana y últimamente no ha estado yendo nadie más que yo en los días en los que voy.

—Ya veo, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

—No es prudente nadar sola, así que me preguntaba si podrías acompañarme mañana.

¿Ella y él solos en una piscina, así tan de repente? Ahora sí que aparte de atónito estaba sonrojado de verdad. Su mente adolescente se disparó a fantasear, así que le tomó un par de segundos poder responder, tartamudeando además.

—Y-yo... Claro... No ha-ay problema. Te puedo pasar buscando...

—No hará falta, me harías un gran favor si me esperaras allá solamente.

—¡Entendido!

—Muchas gracias. Entonces, nos vemos mañana. —Se inclinó un poco a modo de respetuosa despedida y entró al edificio sin esperar respuesta.

—¡Sí! —Tieso como una tabla, a Raiko le costó un poco de trabajo devolverle la reverencia. Una vez que Rei ya lo había dejado solo, se encaminó hacia el portón del estacionamiento, caminando como uno de esos torpes robots de juguete, hasta que por fin al dar la vuelta junto a la tapia y seguro de que ni ella ni nadie podía verlo en aquel momento, satisfizo su vergonzoso placer culpable con una fuerte inspiración dada con su rostro sumergido en el interior de su chaqueta, en efecto impregnada con el sutil olor de Rei.

"Soy una vergüenza" dijo para sí mismo, y en realidad lo era; pero al menos era una inocente vergüenza, feliz y afortunado.


	9. Orejas de demonio

Orejas de demonio.

Un chico tiene sus expectativas. Fantasear y hacerse ilusiones, más que natural es como un requisito indispensable, entretenimiento para una mente en gran tensión. A propósito de eso, nuestro buen Raiko ya llevaba rato esperando, desde luego sin nada mejor que hacer que ponerse a pensar de más en lo que podía pasar.

Ya mencioné que un chico tiene sus expectativas, también tiene sus problemas comunes, como el que le ocasionaba ese letrero de "Es obligatorio el uso de traje de baño para todos los usuarios de las instalaciones de la piscina". Desde luego no se refería a una prohibición al nudismo, sino a una obligación a usar esas odiosas trusas ajustadas; nada como un speedo para obligar a un chico en plena ebullición hormonal a controlar sus emociones. No, a veces el agua fría no ayuda en nada, lo mejor era intentar relajarse, algo de ejercicio podía hacer el truco.

También tiene que tener paciencia un chico. Que bueno es poder ponerse a practicar algo de tus artes marciales mientras esperas, algunas patadas y giros pueden ser muy relajantes, sobretodo si estás seguro de que nadie te está mirando, lastima que no es igual hacer lo mismo mientras esperas a una chica en la cola del cine. Igual, lo que fuera por no seguir pensando en como se vería Rei en traje de baño ni mucho menos recordar que de hecho ya la había visto sin él, o peor aún imaginarse las posibles reacciones de Ayanami en caso de fracasar Raiko en controlar su cuerpo. De nuevo, un chico tiene sus expectativas, en especial ante las posibilidades que les presenta la vida.

Un chico cree conocer a la chica que le gusta, pero siempre pueden haber sorpresas. Lo más lógico de esperar que Rei hiciera en una de esas vergonzosas situaciones, de ser una chica normal, sería apartar la mirada con el rostro enrojecido de pena, pero tratándose de ella lo más probable sería que no le prestara la más mínima intención, solo dirigiéndole su fría mirada directo a los ojos a Raiko, matándolo silenciosamente con su desvergonzada indiferencia (no que a nuestro chico no le encantara eso de ella). Pero desde luego siempre existía la posibilidad de que le sorprendiera con una repentina y salvaje reacción al más puro estilo del sin sentido del hentai, saltando sobre él como una feroz felina en celo, tumbándolo de espaldas al suelo antirresbalante de la piscina, arrancándole el bañador y finalmente tomando su miembro entre sus manos con toda la intención de devorárselo salvajemente.

—Buenos días.

¿Quién más sino Ayanami podría ser la asesina ninja perfecta? Ligera y silenciosa como una blanca nube, nuevamente le tomó por sorpresa, por la espalda y en el peor momento: justo cuando su imaginación se había echado a volar sin control, justo cuando su mente era dominada por la imagen del celestial y brillante cabello de Rei inundando su entrepierna. Suerte para Raiko, todo estaba bajo control.

—Buenos días, Rei. Disculpa que haya empezado a calentar sin ti, es solo que llegué muy temprano y...

—¿Qué estabas haciendo, es algún tipo de estilo de lucha?

—Eh... Sí, lo es. ¿No les enseñaron algo de este estilo en su entrenamiento básico a ustedes?

—Nosotros no recibimos un entrenamiento básico como el de ustedes, más que nada solo fuimos seleccionados.

—Pero yo te he visto luchar, es decir, los he visto a todos, pero me cuesta trabajo creer que no sabes algo de artes marciales. Y si no es por tu entrenamiento ¿quiere decir que ya practicabas algún arte marcial antes de ser piloto?

—...

—¿Quizás... eras miembro del club de kendo o judo de tu escuela?

Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo del Teniente, aún cuando la imperturbabilidad de Rei parecía ser la misma de siempre, algo en su silencio, algo en la forma en la que viró la mirada hacia el ventanal perdiéndola en el infinito horizonte por un segundo al escuchar estas preguntas y luego dar esos dos pasos hacia él con esa mirada a la vez vacía y de hierro aterciopelado. Era algo extraño, una suposición muy lógica y loca, pero ¿no sería quizás que Rei...?

—Rei... —Comenzó a decir Raiko sintiéndose como si a sabiendas estuviera a punto de abrir la Caja de Pandora— ¿Qué es lo que más recuerdas de tu vida antes de ser piloto de Evangelions?

Cual si fuera la más apropiada música de fondo para aquella escena, Raiko escuchaba claramente como los latidos de su corazón rompían salvajemente el abrumador silencio que emanaba de la pálida Rei envolviéndolo todo. Ella bajó la cabeza por un instante durante el cual sus ojos desaparecieron tras una densa sombra. Al levantar de nuevo el rostro, una fuerte impresión y sorpresa oprimió el corazón de Raiko cual si lo hubieran arrojado dentro de un gran puño hidráulico, ¿Era ese en verdad el brillo de una lagrima asomándose en sus ojos? ¿Era posible que sus labios estuvieran tan siquiera ligeramente temblando? Sus tan hermosos labios... ¿Estaba acaso él alucinando todo esto? Quizás solo estaba viendo lo que él quería o solo estaba demasiado cerca para notar que nada había cambiado en ella en realidad. Lo que sí era cierto es que trataba de decir algo, en tres ocasiones intentó comenzar aquella frase.

—Yo...

—¿Sí?

—No, nada de eso importa ya.

—Pero...

Ahora el rostro de Rei estaba a solo dos centímetros del suyo y sus palabras sonaban con un muy extraño y sombrío énfasis calmado.

—Nada de eso importa ya.

Raiko se sintió como si ella estuviera tratando de dominar su mente al más puro estilo Jedi, y en serio que había algo hipnótico e irresistible en su manera de hablar y de mirar tan profundamente. Él estaba completamente a su merced y a punto de hacer una locura, inclinando inconscientemente su cabeza muy lentamente hacia la de Rei para acercar sus labios. Semejante momento tan sublime, semejante mala suerte que tienen algunos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

De nuevo una inmensa sensación de vergüenza invadió a nuestro pobre chico, quien comenzó a tartamudear tratando de explicarse y disculparse sin saber que decir y rogando al cielo porque algo lo sacará de ese atolladero. Las plegarias de algunos son respondidas tan fácilmente.

—¡Emergencia! ¡Emergencia! —Comenzó a retumbar por todos lados en las estridentes bocinas— ¡Se ha confirmado la presencia de un Ángel! ¡Todos los pilotos de Evas reportarse de inmediato!

—Tendremos que venir a nadar otro día.

—Eso parece —Entre aliviado y culpable por ver satisfecho su deseo egoísta, Raiko ahora respiraba más tranquilo, al parecer se había escapado de meter la pata bien hondo está vez— Supongo que será mejor que me valla al refugio más cercano...

—Ven conmigo.

—¿Ah?

—Te puede hacer bien tener experiencia de primera mano en este tipo de operaciones, así luego no te agarrara tan de sorpresa cuando comencemos a trabajar juntos oficialmente.

—Entiendo lo que dices, pero dudo mucho que solamente me dejen observar desde la sala de control...

—Las unidades Tipe A de tu grupo ya fueron trasladadas a nuestro hangar. Presiento que podemos necesitar refuerzos y me parece que tú podrías ayudarme.

—Yo haré todo lo que pueda, pero no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea incluirme así sin previo aviso...

De pronto se había quedado de una pieza por la impresión. Así como si nada, como una madre que le da valor a su chiquillo, Rei le había tomado de la mano, interrumpiéndole en medio de su frase y haciéndole sentir de pronto tan seguro de sí mismo, tan seguro de poder bajar y subir del Infierno por ella. Una sensación muy confusa de explicar en realidad.

—No tienes que preocuparte por nada, Raiko, yo te estaré protegiendo. Ahora vamos.

Para sus adentros el siempre heroico muchacho se reía mientras se dejaba llevar por su adorada Rei, pensando con gracia que ella le había robado sus líneas. "Debí ser yo quien dijera eso", pensaba nuestro aspirante a actor mientras se ponía su plug suit, ya no tan sorprendido de que de verdad le dejaran prestar su ayuda como apoyo en el combate (las palabras textuales de Misato fueron: "Que bien que ya estás prácticamente desvestido, tardarás menos en estar listo ¡deprisa, Teniente, este no es un simulacro!). Solo una cosa lamentaba Raiko, ni siquiera era el no haber de hecho besado a Rei, el solo seguía pensando "Yo al menos lo habría dicho con algo más de ternura, eso habría sido fantástico".

Un chico tiene sus expectativas, y salir a matar a un Ángel en la primera cita no estaba nada mal después de todo.


	10. El niño que vino del hielo

El niño que vino del hielo.

—Se siente diferente...

—¿Qué estás murmurando, Teniente? Ya casi es hora de salir, así que te recomiendo que te concentres.

—Entendido, Señora. Unidad 0502 lista para salir, esperando orden de salida. Cambio.

—Aún hay mucho de lo que debes acostumbrarte, Raiko —Murmuraba para sí Misato— es tan extraño que chicos como tú me anden diciendo _señora_, me hace sentir tan vieja...

—¡Mayor, hemos confirmado la presencia del ángel en transito desde el este y aproximándose velozmente a la ciudad!

—Es hora de ponerse seria otra vez. ¿Están todas las unidades listas para salir?

—Evas del cero al dos listos, nivel de sincronización optimo; unidades de apoyo listas también, aunque una presenta una ligera inestabilidad.

—¿Cuál?

—Numero 0502, al parecer algo perturba al piloto.

—¡Teniente, reaccione de una vez! No es como si fuera la primera vez que sales a combatir ¿o sí?

—No se trata de eso, Señora, estoy bien al respecto. Es solo...

—¡No puedo enviarte afuera si no estoy segura de que servirás para algo! ¡Así que dime de una vez que es lo que está pasando! ¡Deprisa!

El Teniente respiró profundamente para despejar su mente, apartando entonces de sí toda sensación estorbosa e innecesaria.

—¡No es nada, Señora, estoy listo!

—¿Nivel de sincronización de 0502?

—Se estabiliza rápidamente, Mayor, su estado es optimo.

—Procedan a lanzarlos, agrúpenlos tras los edificios del este de la ciudad, prepararemos una emboscada para el enemigo.

Así como fue dicho fue hecho y con mucho sigilo. Cada uno de los Evangelions presentes contaba con entre dos y tres unidades Tipe A asistiéndoles. Sus instrucciones fueron simples: evitar confrontación directa con el ángel y procurar brindar fuego de apoyo en caso de que uno de los Evas requiriera algo de tiempo para recuperarse de cualquier revés posible. De modo que impresionar a la chica siendo todo un héroe estaba completamente fuera de la cuestión; es dura la vida de un chico disciplinado, pero sabía que aquella era la mejor manera y también la más responsable. De cualquier modo, Raiko ni siquiera estaba cubriéndola a ella en esa misión, su misterioso destino era muy diferente.

—¡Misato! ¡Hey, Misato! ¡Ya te dije que no me hace falta ningún dichoso apoyo de los mil demonios! ¿Por qué no les mandas este par de aficionados al tonto de Shinji o a la niña modelo? ¡A mí solo me sirven para atrasarme!

—Azuka, harás como se te ha ordenado y eso es todo. Concéntrate en el blanco.

—¡Diablos! ¡Odio que me obliguen a cargar con los _enanos_! —Y agregó con su exasperante tono de voz pretencioso— Que no se crean que los voy a estar cuidando, _kinders_, solo procuren mantenerse fuera de mi camino, perdedores.

Raiko y el otro piloto se habían estado mordiendo la lengua por un buen rato, soportando estoicamente los embates de la afilada y ácida lengua de Asuka, pero un chico tiene sus límites.

—Haremos lo que se nos ha ordenado le guste o no, señorita Asuka. Se nos ordenó brindarle asistencia y eso es lo que haremos; puede contar con nosotros.

Ese rostro, mirándola con esos aires de autoridad, como si ese chiquillo se creyera en serio lo suficientemente grande como para tratarla como a una niña. Estuvo a punto de replicarle con toda la fuerza de una de sus pataletas atómicas, lo que hubiera pasado de no haber sido por aquel rayo de partículas que por poco la parte en dos como lo hizo con el edificio tras el que se estaba cubriendo. Vaya si la rabieta hubiera sido grande, pero tendría que esperar.

—¿Cómo los detectó el ángel tan rápidamente? —Preguntó Misato alarmada.

—El análisis de los patrones de la onda electromagnética que es emitida desde la cabeza del ángel indica que existe la posibilidad de que posea la capacidad de interceptar nuestras comunicaciones.

—¡Diablos! ¡Ya debe saber la posición de todos! Atención todos, Shinji y su grupo abrirán fuego para atraer la atención del ángel mientras que los otros lo rodean disimuladamente. Mantendremos silencio radial hasta nuevo aviso. Tengan cuidado ya que aún no sabemos que otra habilidad posea; trataremos de predecir cuando vaya a disparar de nuevo. ¡Ahora, adelante!

—¡Entendido!

Tras responder al unísono comenzó la pelea. Con todas sus fuerzas Shinji y los dos Tipe A que le acompañaban emprendieron el ataque contra la extraña criatura de apariencia bizarramente humanoide, tratando de cubrir los movimientos de sus compañeros. Sorpresivamente, el ángel los ignoraba por completo, no importándole recibir directamente aquellos disparos debido a su sorprendentemente poderoso escudo AT y en cambio se mantenía enfocado en disparar contra el Eva 02, casi como si tuviera algo personal contra él.

—¡Así que quieres un pedazo de mí, maldito monstruo! —Gritó Asuka en un arranque de furia— ¡Pues no tienes idea del error que has cometido!

Igual que antes lo había hecho aquella vez en contra de Raiko, la exacerbada muchacha se lanzó de frente y osadamente contra el ángel, disparando cual en una película de vaqueros.

—¡Asuka, detente y cúbrete! ¿Estás tratando de hacer que te maten? —Era inútil, no importaba cuan furiosa Misato estuviera, sencillamente no era escuchada y lo peor era que parecía ser contagioso— ¿Qué diablos...?

—¡La unidad 0502 ha soltado su cordón umbilical y a salido a descubierto!

—¡Raiko! ¿Qué demonios pretendes? ¡Bájate de allí ahora mismo!

A lo que se refería era a que el Teniente se había subido a la azotea de uno de los edificios y desde allí, saltando de una a la otra, a toda velocidad seguía al Eva 02 con un propósito desconocido.

—¡Maldita sea, Teniente! ¡Está desobedeciendo una orden directa! ¡Póngase a cubierto inmediatamente, no intente ser un héroe!

—¡No es lo que intento, Señora! ¡Lo siento, pero es que tengo que verlo de cerca!

—¿¡Ver qué? ¡Salgan de allí ahora mismo o será demasiado tarde!

—¡Se registra un incremento de energía alrededor del ángel! ¡Confirmado, se prepara para atacar!

Todos los que presenciaban la escena se encontraban en plena desesperación (con sus obvias excepciones tales como Rey y Gendo Ikari, desde luego). Los ojos del ángel brillaban como dos soles, fijos sobre la figura del Eva 02 mientras este se le aproximaba. Un profundo sentimiento de impotencia se apoderaba tanto de Misato al darse cuenta de que ya no podía detenerlos y de Shinji al ver que sus ataques eran inútiles. No parecía que hubiera nada que pudiera salvar a Asuka, solo nuestro chico podía hacer algo.

—¡NO ES UN ESCUDO AT ORDINARIO! ¡Repito, no es un escudo AT ordinario!

No tenía tiempo de decir más, justo cuando la energía acumulada del ángel alcanzaba el nivel critico, Raiko saltó desde el edificio en el que estaba sobre el Eva 02 con la intención de derribarle dramáticamente antes de que el rayo de partículas los evaporara a ambos. Sinceramente no era lo que quería, tampoco lo que se suponía que hiciera, pero igual iba a tener que hacerla de salvador del día; si tan solo la ingrata de Asuka no lo hubiera atajado en el aire dándole un soberano manotazo e impulsándolo hacia atrás de ella, fuera de su camino, pero desgraciadamente no de el del mortal rayo incandescente. ¡Diablos! Allí estaba justo a punto de morir como un idiota, sin ninguna oportunidad de poder esquivarlo, y todo por causa de su buen corazón.

—¡RAIKO!

Rei entro en acción como salida de la nada, sorprendiendo a todos con un salto de ángel al más puro estilo de la lucha libre mexicana, al mismo tiempo que atrapaba con su brazo derecho a Raiko y sujetaba por el cuello al Eva 02, de modo que los sacó a ambos de la línea de fuego del Ángel justo un segundo antes de que aquel mortal rayo pasara junto a ellos barriendo por entero la calle por la que Asuka se le había abalanzado. Es bueno saber que ella es de las que cumplen su palabra.

—¡Rei! ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Levántate. Nos volverá a atacar.

No había tiempo para ponerse a hacer preguntas ni para desconcertarse por esta nueva reacción indiferente ante la muestra de preocupación de Raiko, ya que en efecto los ojos del Ángel comenzaban a brillar de nuevo y estaban fijos en ellos. Rei y Raiko pudieron haber salido de allí más rápido de no haber sido por el retraso que significaba el tener que arrastrar a Asuka, quien lejos de estar inconsciente, vociferaba montada en cólera intentando arrojarse de nuevo contra el enemigo.

—Desconecten al Eva 02, está haciendo más daño que bien —ordenó tajantemente el Comandante Ikari, como siempre observando la acción desde su puesto en su famosa posición habitual— que la unidad 0502 y el Eva 00 lo saquen del campo de batalla inmediatamente.

—Entendido, procede Maya. Rei y Raiko, hay un riel de recuperación a 500 mts a su derecha, llévenla allí de inmediato.

—¡Entendido! —Ambos respondieron al unísono mientras se disponían a obedecer, tirando del aún activo y pataleando Eva 02 con todas sus fuerzas, lo que quizás no sería lo suficientemente rápido como para que escaparan a tiempo del siguiente ataque, pero digan lo que digan de él, Shinji no los iba a dejar morir así nada más.

—¡Sigan corriendo! ¡Aprovecharé que está descuidado para atacarlo! ¡Aquí voy!

Tras soltar su arma y sacar su cuchilla progresiva con toda la intención de sacarle el corazón a aquel monstruo como ya lo había hecho antes con muchos de sus parientes, Shinji corrió en su dirección hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para estar seguro de acertarle al saltarle encima, cosa que pareció iba a tener resultado, pero se estaban olvidando de un pequeño detalle.

—¡Espera, Shinji, no lo ataques de esa manera! —Gritó Raiko alarmando a todos— ¡No es un escudo AT ordinario!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para el Eva 01, fue una gran sorpresa ver como a medida que iba descendiendo sobre el objetivo, su velocidad se iba disminuyendo drásticamente hasta quedar como congelado en el aire sin poder hacer nada más que flotar como un globo de feria. Una situación bastante desesperante, lo suficiente como para poner a Shinji a gritar como loco.

—¡AAAAAAAH! ¡Maldita sea, muévete! ¡Condenado montón de chatarra, muévete!

—¡El piloto del Eva 01 está entrando en crisis! ¡Su sincronización es peligrosamente inestable, hay riesgo de que pierda el control de nuevo!

—¡Diablos! ¡Corran todos los scanners que tengamos, debemos saber como funciona...! ¡Shinji!

El Ángel había desviado la mirada de sobre sus anteriores objetivos, apuntando ahora hacia el indefenso segundo elegido. Un impacto directo y estaba perdido, solo un milagro podía salvarlo; y hablando de eso.

De pronto Raiko había abandonado a Rei junto con Asuka, ahora inerte, corriendo sin dar explicación alguna hacia donde yacía el cordón umbilical que hasta hacía un par de minutos colgaba de la espalda del Eva 02. ¿Qué rayos se proponía?

—¡Raiko, regresa a tu posición, no hay nada que puedas hacer!

—¡Misato, cuando te diga has que envíen una sobrecarga a través de este cable! ¡Me he dado cuenta de algo!

—¡No digas tonterías y...!

—Hagan lo que él dice.

—¿Señor? —Misato volteó a mirar totalmente sorprendida a Ikari, mientras que este solo seguía mirando las pantallas fijamente y sin preocupación aparente.

—No me haga repetirlo.

Renuente, pero obediente, solo podía hacer una cosa— Entendido, Señor. Prepárense para lanzar la descarga cuando Raiko de la señal ¡Deprisa!

"Ojalá esto funcione" pensaba la Mayor mientras lo veía correr, haciendo todo lo posible por respirar aún cuando su corazón atorado en su cuello no se lo hacía nada fácil. Mientras tanto, Raiko halaba el cable por la calle despejada por el rayo de partículas corriendo a la máxima velocidad que daba su maquina a punto de reventar, haciendo girar el cable por encima de la cabeza de su Tipe A con la aparente intención de arrojárselo a algo, ¿acaso pretendía alcanzar a Shinji con él para halarlo fuera del alcance del rayo? Pero el que hubiera pedido por aquella sobrecarga no hacía que eso tuviera sentido, parecía más lógico que pensara usar el cable como una especie de arma aturdidora contra el Ángel, ¿pero cómo pensaba que aquello podía dar resultado si él había sido el primero en notar que ni las balas podían tocarlo? Nada tenía sentido, pero sin embargo no había nada más que hacer que tener fe en que algo tan loco como eso podía funcionar. De lo loco a lo milagroso, dependiendo del punto de vista, solo hay un paso.

—¡Ahora, Misato! ¡AHORA!

Frenando súbitamente e impulsando el cable hacia el frente con toda la fuerza de su maquina y su espíritu, Raiko dio la señal e inmediatamente la descomunal descarga fluyo por el tenso cable, que al igual que cualquier otro proyectil lanzado contra el Ángel se había congelado en el aire por lo menos 50 metros antes de tocarlo.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —Y vaya si todos los presentes tenían buenas razones para estar tan asombrados como Misato— ¡Las balas que aún flotan alrededor del Ángel están transmitiendo la descarga! ¡Mantengan la potencia todo lo que puedan, está dando resultado!

El inesperado circuito eléctrico funcionaba de manera bastante simple, cual si fuera un rayo natural, la electricidad proveniente del cordón umbilical buscaba la tierra a través del mejor camino posible: primero las balas alrededor del cuerpo del Ángel y luego su cuerpo mismo, pero aunque no era lo suficientemente fuerte para destruirlo, la potente si bien efímera descarga logró de alguna manera disipar su control sobre su segundo campo de fuerza, de modo que ya no pudo controlar la caída del Eva 01, en obvio estado Berzerker. No pasó mucho tiempo más antes de que la muerte del objetivo estuviera segura. Al fin Misato podía volver a respirar tranquila.

—A terminado, desconecten a Shinji y expulsen su cápsula de inmediato. Que todas las unidades activas se dirijan de vuelta a los rieles de recuperación y envíen equipos para rescatar a las que no pueden moverse. Yo por mi parte me retiro. Hay un cierto Teniente que necesita una reprimenda.

Y a propósito de él. Raiko le había exigido un poco de más a su maquina esta vez, recalentándola sin querer y haciéndole un poco difícil moverse. De rodillas frente al cadáver del Ángel y el desfallecido Eva 01, pensaba que quizás lo mejor sería esperar a los equipos de rescate, pero aquella mano que sintió tomando su brazo, ya que aún se encontraba plenamente sincronizado con su Tipe A, y que le levantaba del suelo amistosamente, él no podía confundirla con ninguna otra y desde luego que era ella.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Contemplo por un par de segundos el rostro dulce aunque inexpresivo de Rei en la pequeña pantalla holográfica frente a él y algo respecto a todo ese momento le causó una gran gracia. No es como si se hubiera echado a reír como un tonto ni nada de eso, pero no podía controlar aquella suave alegría que le daba verla, solo verla.

—Estoy bien, gracias Rei y gracias por salvarme hace un rato.

—...

—Eso imaginé... No importa, solo quiero darte las gracias por cumplir con tu palabra. Yo solo... Me siento feliz ¿Entiendes?

Por toda respuesta Rei lo levantó del suelo, ayudándolo a caminar hasta el riel más cercano con un brazo sobre su hombro y el otro sujetándole el suyo alrededor de su cintura (o más bien la de su Eva, ustedes me entienden).

—Rei, hace rato en la piscina, yo...

—Si no estás demasiado cansando ¿me acompañarías a nadar un rato?

Eso sí que fue una sorpresa, nuestro chico no sabía muy bien que pensar, pero era obvio lo que tenía que decir.

—Desde luego, quizás luego podamos pasar por el estanque de aguas termales para descansar ¿te parece bien?

—De acuerdo.

Esa sensación de no tener idea de lo que estaba haciendo o si de verdad estaba llegando a algo con ella quizás no se le quitaría nunca, pero eso no le importaba para nada. En ese momento todo se sentía tan en su lugar.


	11. Levemente alucinante

Levemente alucinante.

La primera persona que vio Raiko al bajarse de su cápsula fue a Misato, quien con los brazos cruzados le esperaba con una severa expresión en el rostro que claramente anunciaba sus intenciones. Luego de inhalar y exhalar profundamente, firme como siempre Raiko caminó directo hasta ella, listo para soportar cualquier cosa que se le viniera encima.

—¡La próxima vez que me llames "señora" te colgaré de cabeza en un poste! ¿Entendido? —Con asombrosa velocidad Misato acompañó esas palabras con un medianamente fuerte tirón de orejas, sorprendiendo aún más al Teniente al atrapar su cabeza entre sus brazos y apretándola fuertemente contra su pecho, felicitándolo así por su buen trabajo del día; ahora su voz en vez de molesta sonaba más bien cariñosamente fraterna— ¡Pequeño bribón, lo que hiciste fue fantástico! Pero nunca vuelvas a hacer algo tan loco como eso, me has preocupado mucho.

Por más que lo quería, ni una sola palabra lograba salir por la boca de Raiko. Siendo el caballero que era, ni siquiera se atrevía a respirar más de lo estrictamente necesario, sumamente avergonzado por aquella tan abrumadora muestra de afecto de parte de la Mayor, tratando además de controlar su mente desbocada y apretando sus puños para resistirse a la tentación de hacer algo indebido que pudiera ofender a su amiga. Quizás la parte más difícil de aquel trabajo no iba a ser luchar con los ángeles después de todo, el ser tratado como un hermanito menor por semejante dama tan sexy se vislumbraba que iba a ser bastante duro.

—Raiko.

¡Demonios! El que la chica que te gusta te atrape con la cara sumergida de lleno entre los senos de otra mujer no puede ser bueno para tus planes. Si antes estaba nervioso, ahora estaba petrificado. Su primer impulso fue el de zafarse del abrazo de Misato, halándola por un brazo y tirándola al piso pretendiendo que le estaba explicando una técnica de judo, pero ese fue solo un tonto pensamiento guiado por el pánico. Al final lo que hizo fue un tanto más sensato. Se dio la vuelta suavemente, guiando y sujetando con sus manos los brazos de Misato hasta por debajo de su barbilla, dejándola seguir abrazándole por el cuello con un aire casual y cándido. Sorprendiéndose un poco de su propia astucia y autocontrol en semejante momento embarazoso antes de responderle a Rei como si nada estuviera pasando.

—Hola, Rei. Muchas gracias otra vez por salvarme, no lo olvidaré.

—De nada, ¿todavía quieres acompañarme a nadar?

—Sí, por supuesto. ¿Está bien si nos vemos dentro de cinco minutos en la puerta de los vestidores?

—De acuerdo. Hasta luego, Misato.

—Chaito, Rei — la Mayor permaneció agitando su mano cómicamente mientras Rei se daba la vuelta y se alejaba, estrechando luego un poco más fuertemente el cuello del Teniente, hablándole de nuevo cariñosa y animadamente— No te preocupes, ponerse un poco celosa puede ser que la haga reaccionar.

Por toda respuesta Raiko solo soltó un pesado suspiro, sintiéndose de pronto sumamente inquieto al sentir el aliento de Misato en su oreja mientras que le susurraba maliciosamente.

—¡Hummm! Por la calma con la que actuaste, una creería que tienes experiencia en estas cosas. ¿Ya antes habías estado entre dos chicas a la vez?

—¿Qué...? ¡No! ¡No soy esa clase de hombre!

Misato explotó a reír.

—¡Vamos, no te enojes! Solo me estoy divirtiendo un poco. —De pronto se mostró muy alarmada, dio una vuelta de 180º halando a Raiko por el cuello como si lo estuviera protegiendo con su cuerpo de un posible ataque mortal.

—¡Misato...! ¡No puedo... respirar...!

—¡Rayos, será mejor que huyas!

—¿Eto...?

—¡Corre, no mires atrás sin importar lo que escuches! —Le dio un empujón como si la cosa fuera muy en serio— ¡Corre!

Acostumbrado a obedecer militarmente las ordenes de un superior en el que confiaba, sin chistar Raiko se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la salida. No entendiendo la verdadera seriedad del asunto hasta que escuchó aquella chillona y exasperante voz de niña malcriada explotando tras él justo cuando acababa de cruzar la puerta. Se sintió muy agradecido con su efusiva amiga por haberle evitado aquel incomodo momento, aunque desde luego no se podía sacudir aquel sentimiento de culpa por dejarla abandonada en semejante momento. Desde luego lo primero que se le ocurrió fue regresar y ayudar a Misato a lidiar con aquella fiera, pero con un suspiro tuvo que reconocer que era mejor no hacerlo; consolándose con la idea de que la mejor manera de honrar un sacrificio es no desperdiciarlo, mitigando su culpa al pensar en que quizás le pondrían "Misato" a su primera hija con Rei. Y así de optimista siguió su camino hacia la belleza que le esperaba.

—¡Misato! ¿Cómo se atrevieron a desconectarme en medio de la batalla? ¡Es un ultraje! ¡Una insufrible humillación! ¿Y a donde diablos se fue el estúpido _kinder_ pesado ese? ¡Seguro me desconectaron para que tu nuevo chico estrella pudiera lucirse!

Esa bofetada, veloz y precisa, fue la más acertada respuesta a semejante ofensa que Misato no le dejaría pasar a nadie jamás.

—¡Ya basta, Asuka! ¡Tu comportamiento en batalla el día de hoy fue absolutamente inadmisible! ¡Tienes suerte de que los demás hayan podido evitar que te mataras! —Hizo una pausa para contemplar el rostro aturdido y resentido de la chiquilla, suavizando un poco su tono de voz al volverle a hablar— Asuka, estas rabietas tienen que terminar de una buena vez. Tienes que entender que los riesgos que enfrentamos son cada vez mayores y que es importante que cada uno de ustedes actué con la madures necesaria.

—¿Es eso todo lo que tienes que decirme?

—No, no lo es. Cualquiera que sea el problema que tengas con Raiko, de mujer a mujer te aconsejo que busques la manera de resolverlo, porque simplemente no puedes llevar lo que sea que tengas en la mente contra él al campo de batalla ¿Entendido?

—Sí, lo que sea... —Tras responder de mala gana, de la misma manera trató de marcharse.

—Y una cosa más, Asuka: estás castigada una semana. Sin Tv. ni paseos después de la escuela. Eso es todo.

Sin siquiera voltear a mirarla de nuevo, Asuka reemprendió la marcha alejándose de Misato en silencio.

—Diablos... Este papel de madre sustituta va a terminar matándome... ¡Shinji, espera!

—¿Qué ocurre, Misato?

—Necesito un _compañero de bebida _y te estoy reclutando para la misión. ¿Aceptas?

—Sabes que no puedo beber... (De seguro lo que necesitas es a alguien que te cargue de regreso a casa).

—¡Vamos —lo atrapó por el cuello con un brazo— desde luego que tú no tienes que beber alcohol! (O no podrías cargarme de regreso a casa) ¡Te cambias y andando! ¡Ricas sodas para ti y frías cervezas para mí! ¡Celebremos la victoria, será genial! (Ríndete, sabes que no puedes escapar).

—Está bien... (Diablos... ¿Por qué no puedo ganar una alguna vez?)

—¡Espléndido! (¡Espléndido!).

Ya por fin en camino a esa tan anhelada y necesitada cerveza, la única inquietud en la mente de Misato era la curiosidad que le daba saber como le iría ido a Raiko al final. De corazón le deseaba que tuviera éxito con Rei, no solo por él sino también por ella, siendo la buena persona que es no podía sino alegarse de que tan buen muchacho estuviera interesado en Rei, porque a pesar de todo algo bueno tenía que pasarle alguna vez a esa chica. Por algún motivo, muchos estaban de acuerdo en que era digna de compasión; si ellos supieran.

Durante todo el tiempo mientras se cambiaba, Raiko no pudo apartar de su mente esas graciosas imágenes que le venían acerca de cómo podría ser su vida futura con Rei, sobretodo de llegar en verdad a tener hijos con ella. Entre divertido e ilusionado se imaginaba como serían ya de adultos ellos dos juntos, ¿Serían una pareja común? Ya saben, él algo calvo, con bigote y corbata leyendo el periódico en la sala mientras ella estaría en la cocina con un vestido largo y delantal preparando la comida, "¡No, por Dios no! ¡Que aburrido sería!" Pensó Raiko con desagrado. No era que esperara ni mucho menos quisiera que aquellas batallas no terminaran nunca, que el futuro fuera tan bizarro como ellos dos llevando a sus hijas Misato y Rei Jr. a la escuela, cada uno en su propio evangelion mientras que las niñas pilotaban sus propios Tipe A y todos iban tomados de las manos, ¿qué tan loco sería eso? Definitivamente no sería aburrido, pero tampoco muy feliz que digamos. No, ninguno de esos podía ser su ideal, y aunque no podía imaginar cual podría ser el mejor futuro para los dos, definitivamente esa imagen en su mente de Rei y él ya adultos, acurrucados en un sofá, tranquilos, solo viendo una buena película y disfrutando de la compañía y del amor del otro, tan solo eso, esa imagen tan tranquila le hacía sentirse tan deseoso de hacer hasta lo imposible por hacerla realidad, tan seguro de sus sentimientos y de su determinación que no podía menos que sentirse inmensamente feliz, porque en realidad estaba enamorado de ella. ¿Qué otra razón podría necesitar para sentirse vivo? No lo sé ni él tampoco, lo que sí era seguro era que ya se estaba tardando mucho y no es digno de un caballero hacer esperar a una dama ¿verdad que no?

Contuvo la respiración al salir al pasillo, primero por la preocupación de pensar que quizás Rei ya no estaba esperándolo, y luego no solo por comprobar que en efecto sí lo estaba haciendo, sino por volverla a ver tan hermosa como estaba, de nuevo vestida solo con su bikini de franjas azules y blancas, recostada de la pared y luciendo insondable en esa forma casi divina y sobrenatural de ella, haciendo sin querer sentir a Raiko como si estuviera soñando con una magnifica diosa, cosa que le impulsó a cometer esa locura. Un momento de espontaneidad del que jamás podría arrepentirse.

Se le acercó sonriendo, casi flotando tal cual como si en realidad lo estuviera soñando, sin poder contenerse Raiko levantó su mano derecha y con sus dedos pasó el cabello de Rei por detrás de su diminuta oreja con delicadeza, acariciando luego el lado izquierdo de su rostro con toda la ternura que le fue posible. Sin inmutarse Rei entreabrió los labios, adivinando rápidamente Raiko que lo más seguro era que estaba a punto de soltarle otro "¿Qué estás haciendo?" O algo peor aún, se apresuró a ser él quien por primera vez la dejara con la palabra en la boca.

—Es inútil que me preguntes que estoy haciendo, Rei, la acción misma es la respuesta. ¿No prefieres saber por qué lo estoy haciendo?

—... —En la mirada de Rei no se podía leer sus intenciones, pero aún así Raiko siguió hablando.

—Porque a veces hay cosas que no podemos decir con palabras.

Rei tomó con suavidad la mano de Raiko, apartándola de su rostro para quedársele mirando como si fuera la cosa más extraña del mundo.

—De hecho hay muy poco que se pueda hacer con palabras, pero sin embargo las acciones también pueden ser insignificantes.

—El significado o el valor de algo, solo una palabra o una acción, yo creo que depende de las personas. El que me hayas salvado la vida podría tomarlo como que solo estabas haciendo tu trabajo, pero sin embargo no me parece correcto despreciar tu acción de esa manera.

—¿Esperas que yo entienda algo en especial de esta caricia?

—No y tal vez sí, aunque de seguro no lo he hecho para que sea insignificante para ti. Supongo que no se me ha ocurrido una mejor manera de mostrarte que lo que has hecho por mí y la persona que me has mostrado ser, son sumamente valiosas para mí. Me alegra estar vivo, no solo por lo obvio, sino porque aún tengo oportunidad de conocerte mejor.

Rei levantó la mirada, no pudiendo ocultar entre toda su frialdad un ligero asomo de tristeza.

—No hay nada que saber sobre mí. Soy solo lo que vez y nada más.

Con estas palabras Raiko recordó de pronto aquel presentimiento de antes junto a la piscina, sintiéndose sumamente torpe por haberlo obviado hasta este momento. Casi pierde entonces su sonrisa, pero haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza logró mantenerla e incluso hasta sorprender a Rei con su respuesta.

—Lo que veo en ti es a una magnifica chica con alma de oro que quizás ha sufrido demasiado, así que ahora más que antes deseo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por hacerte sonreír alguna vez, o mejor aún, muchas veces. Porque alguien como tú definitivamente merece ser feliz.

Ahora era Raiko quien se había quedado sorprendido por la reacción de Rei, quien había bajado un poco el rostro y cerrado los ojos, sonriéndole por primera vez con sinceridad como quien encuentra gracia en una inocente afirmación dicha por un niño. Aún no le había soltado la mano a él, solo que ahora había deslizado sus dedos entre los del Teniente para sujetarla con la clara intención de invitarle a caminar a su lado. Por último le deslumbró al mirarle de nuevo a los ojos con los suyos mostrando tierna alegría al decirle:

—Vamos, todavía podemos nadar un rato y pasar una media hora en las aguas termales antes de ir a almorzar, Raiko. ¿Te parece bien?

No se podía negar que la chica era determinada, por lo que a Raiko no le quedaba más que hacer que asentir sonriente y por fin acompañarla a nadar según el plan original del día. Pero mientras se marchaban juntos por el pasillo, ambos ignoraban que durante todo ese tiempo habían sido observados por una persona cuyos celos le carcomían furiosamente como un demonio que amenazaba con apoderarse de su interior. Un sentimiento por el que seguro había que hacerse algo al respecto.


	12. Chapter 12

Maniobra de evasión.

Hacía bastante tiempo que Raiko no pasaba tan buena noche de sueño como aquella de la que acababa de despertar. Aquel sentimiento de tan profundo bienestar y relajación debía atribuírselo con algo de vergüenza al efecto evidente que tuvieron en su cuerpo todos aquellos sueños tan intensos y vividos, protagonizados por su amada Rei y él desde luego, y por los cuales tendría que lavar aquellas sabanas dos días antes de lo planeado; pero eso no era ningún problema, aquel día prometía ser bastante aburrido y sabía que no tendría oportunidad de ver a Rei, así que el tener algo que hacer aunque fuera solo pasar un largo rato viendo su ropa dar vueltas en la maquina, escuchando música o quizás conversando con alguno de sus vecinos de ese día en la lavandería del sótano francamente le parecía genial. El chico estaba de muy buen humor, tanto como para no temer que alguien lo notara.

Atendió su aseo personal, desayunó, cambió sus sabanas por su otro juego de ropa de cama, ya que solo tenía dos, se vistió cómodamente (¿No puede un chico desayunar en calzoncillos de vez en cuando?) y silbando alegremente cual un personaje de una vieja película animada se dispuso a llevar su apestosita cesta de ropa sucia y sabanas cubiertas con su ADN hacia la lavandería, solo tenía que lograr la hazaña de poder abrir la puerta sin bajar la canasta, cosa que por lo menos una vez en su vida tendría que lograr y que por poco logra de no ser por aquella sorpresa que le asaltó apenas giró la perilla.

—Así que aquí vives, kinder. Bien, no esperaba mucho más de ti.

Con toda su arrogancia pasó junto a Raiko arremolinado y batiendo su cabellera roja en el rostro de nuestro amigo con un gesto que difícilmente se podría distinguir como coqueto o impresionantemente irritante, como fuera, por igual todo al que se lo hacía sentía las mismas ganas de arrojarla contra una pared, siempre con malas intenciones.

—¿Qué diabl…? ¿Señorita Asuka? —Cual si dudara si en serio había despertado ya, Raiko se le quedó mirando mientras regresaba lentamente por el pasillo hacia su inesperada visita a la vez que ella daba vueltas en un solo punto casi como una de esas muñecas de cajita de música, buscando con la vista hasta encontrar algo que atrajo su atención y hacia lo cual se dirigió aún sin prestarle ninguna atención al confundido Raiko.

—¡Y allí debe ser donde duermes!

Al perderla de vista por un instante, él se apresuró alarmado hacia la habitación principal, un reflejo desarrollado en la batalla y gracias al cual no se perdió ni un solo segundo de aquel salto con el que Asuka se lanzó a todo lo largo de su delgada humanidad sobre la cama recién tendida del Teniente, rebotando sobre ella risueña como una niña traviesa y luego poniéndose muy cómoda cual si se dispusiera a dormir una siesta, dirigiendo de pronto su mirada despreocupada hacia Raiko por un momento, para después quedarse mirando sonriente al techo, quizás muy satisfecha por la cara de desconcierto que había logrado poner en él.

—Es muy calida y confortable. Yo tengo que dormir en el suelo junto con el tonto de Shinji, por eso todas las noches extraño mi antigua habitación y mi cama con su colchón grueso. ¿Podrías tú explicarme por qué siguen durmiendo aquí en esas molestas colchonetas? Es tan incivilizado.

—He visto conductas mucho más incivilizadas.

—¡Hump! No hacen falta las indirectas. No es como si fuera un vampiro o que tú no fueras a dejarme pasar. Solo me salté algunos pasos, estoy segura de que puedes perdonarme.

—Demasiada confianza en sí mismo tiene sus desventajas, señorita Asuka. Quizás a pesar de todas sus virtudes, yo no esté muy feliz de verla en este momento.

Inmediatamente Asuka se sentó en la cama con expresión enojada, mirando a Raiko con intensa rabia, volteando entonces la cabeza en dirección a la ventana a su izquierda haciendo volar su cabello de nuevo.

—Ayer me salvas la vida y hoy me tratas como a una tonta, definitivamente no pego una contigo.

—Lo que acaba de decir no tiene sentido…

—¡No me importa si lo tiene o no! ¡Eres un tonto, un grandísimo tonto! —Le dio la espalda por completo mientras le seguía gritando— ¿Por qué tienes que se así conmigo?

Raiko realmente ya no tenía idea de que hacer, toda la situación era demasiado ridícula.

—Señorita Asuka…

—¡Maldita sea, dime solo Asuka y ya!

—Eto… OK, Asuka, realmente no entiendo que es lo que sucede con us… Contigo en este momento.

—Claro que no lo entiendes —Respondió mirándolo por sobre su hombro— como todos los hombres eres un idiota, así que hasta cierto punto no tienes la culpa. Eres un idiota nato, Raiko, tanto que no sé si te das cuenta de toda la buena suerte que tienes.

—¿De qué hablas?

Sonrió y volvió a mirar nuevamente hacia la ventana antes de responder con voz mucho más tranquila que antes.

—Mira la hermosa vista que tienes. Desde aquí seguramente puedes ver hermosísimos atardeceres, los cuales podrías y seguramente has compartido con alguna chica afortunada —Raiko sintió como una pequeña perturbación en la Fuerza, por así decirlo, pero no supo bien a que atribuírsela— Aún ahora que es simplemente de mañana, que no es ninguna hora especialmente romántica del día y este incluso está medio nublado, esta vista es tan, pero tan hermosa…

Hasta hacía un momento Asuka había estado hincada en la cama sobre sus rodillas con las manos apoyadas en la ventana mientras se asomaba al exterior, pero ahora una de las manos de la chica había desaparecido entre la falda de su jumper causándole al Teniente una impresión tan fuerte y repentina que no pudo más que quedarse petrificado por aquel escalofrío que le subió por la columna amenazando con congelarle la sangre en el cerebro.

Raiko parecía una de esas victimas de la Gorgona, convertido en estatua por no haber mirado hacia otro lado a tiempo o haber matado a la serpiente por la cabeza cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Ahora solo podía sentir esa abrumadora sensación que le producía escuchar los gemidos y susurros de Asuka diciendo "Es tan bello, tan hermoso" mientras obviamente se agasajaba sobre la cama del Teniente sin ningún pudor. Estaba apoyada en una mano, con la espalda arqueada hacia atrás y su trasero entre sus pies descalzos cuyos dedos atrapaban la mirada de Raiko con sus extrañas contorciones.

La cabeza de Asuka casi cae fuera de la cama cuando ella se lanzó de espaldas sobre esta. Ahora con su otra mano libre acariciaba su rostro y jugaba con sus labios temblorosos y aún susurrantes, perdida por completo en las fantasías encerradas en sus ojos. Poco a poco sus movimientos y gemidos se fueron haciendo cada vez más violentos, en especial luego de que la otra mano desapareciera también dentro de sus ropas. Al parecer le costó algo de trabajo desabrochar los botones de su blusa, pero cuando por fin consiguió abrirse paso, su mano se sumergió ansiosa en busca de sus pechos, incrementándose entonces su exaltación al parecer gracias a las caricias, estrujones y pellizcos que ella misma se daba con gran voluptuosidad.

Raiko por su parte intentaba recobrar el control de si mismo, porque aunque una parte de él estaba indecisa sobre si lo mejor era solo disfrutar el espectáculo o ser parte del mismo, otra muy buena y sensata parte no quería otra cosa que arrojarle un buen balde de agua helada a aquella fierecilla libidinosa. Tal vez era el conflicto entre esas partes lo que lo mantenía paralizado, pero también existía la posibilidad de que simplemente estuviera embelezado por la belleza, que en realidad no era poca, tanto de la escena como de la protagonista. Tan extraña, era una visión muy obscena y sin embargo Raiko estaba seguro de poder verle su hermosura simplemente en el hecho de que no podía ser indiferente ante ella. Se rió internamente y el motivo le regresó algo de su autocontrol, pues se imaginó ser Ulises atado al mástil y que aquellos jadeos y quejidos eran el canto de una sirena. Su propia paranoia y astucia siempre le causaban gracia.

Fue una suerte que al momento de abrir los ojos y mirar a su espectador de cabeza, él ya no estuviera sonriendo. Quien sabe como hubiera reaccionado ella de creer que aquello que estaba realizando era tomado a burla en lugar de ser dignamente apreciado. Solo lo miró por un momento, solo quería saber que estaba haciendo Raiko justo en el momento en que su cuerpo ya le avisaba de la cercanía del clímax de su presentación. Era hora del gran final, literal y figurativamente quiero decir. Con un fuerte grito se convulsionó con mucha fuerza por última vez, aferrando con la mano que antes estaba dentro de su blusa la superficie de la cama cual si quisiera arrancarle un pedazo con sus uñas y apoyándose sobre sus hombros y rodillas separadas, arqueando así su cuerpo hasta que este pareció uno de esos puentes que se encuentran en los jardines tradicionales japoneses. Se sostuvo en esa posición hasta que terminó de exhalar su último alarido de éxtasis, relajando luego su cuerpo lentamente hasta que este descansó por completo nuevamente sobre la revuelta camas. Respiraba agitadamente, y aunque Raiko no podía verla desde ese ángulo, Asuka sonreía vivamente, sumamente complacida de sí misma en más de un sentido.

—Aún vas a ir a la lavandería ¿no es así?

—¿Eh? —Esa pregunta lo agarró fuera de base con un ligero corte de nota para él. Asuka volteó la cabeza en su busca y volvió a preguntarle lo mismo— Pues… Sí, tengo que lavar algunas cosas… —No que viera que tenía eso que ver con nada en ese momento.

—Que bueno.

Se incorporó de medio lado sobre la cama y metió la mano con la que se aferro a esta debajo de su falda, levantándola hasta descubrir su cadera izquierda, sobre la cual de distinguía y sujetaba la liga de su ropa interior. La agarró delicadamente y la deslizó por sobre sus piernas recogidas, moviéndolas un poco para ayudarse a removerse la prenda con facilidad. Paso entonces a sentarse en la orilla de la cama, sin soltar su pantaleta se acomodo el resto de su ropa, arregló su peinado, se colocó los calcetines que había dejado junto a la cama y se levantó hacia Raiko con una naturalidad asombrosa. Misma con la que simplemente dejó su prenda intima sobre la ropa en la canasta que sin saber por qué él nunca soltó a pesar de lo pesada que estaba.

—¿Me harías el favor de lavarme esto? Gracias. Perdón por no quedarme a ayudarte, pero es que estoy castigada —Pasó de nuevo junto a él sin esperar respuesta alguna, saliendo así como había entrado, colocándose los zapatos y dirigiéndose a la puerta aún abierta, sin dejar de ser observada por el más allá de lo posiblemente asombrado Raiko; completamente fuera de sí al verla recostarse sensualmente del lindel de la puerta, mirándolo de soslayo para decirle— ¿Sabes? Un verdadero caballero le habría dado una mano a una dama _en apuros_.

Y así solo se marchó, dejando tras de sí como evidencia de que todo aquello había sido real solo el resonar de su última risa y aquella panty rosada sobre la ropa de Raiko, a quien se le habían quitado todas las ganas de salir de su casa ese día. Cerró la puerta con llave y se dispuso a olvidarse de todo por ese día, por lo menos hasta que vio el estado de sus otras sabanas.

—Rayos… Supongo que no puedo dudar ahora…

Hacer planes en un universo tan caótico es tan duro.


	13. Red Narguile

Red Narguile.

Ya era la tercera vez que esa carga de ropa repetía el ciclo de lavado dentro de aquella maquina en frente de la cual Raiko se encontraba sentado con los brazos cruzados y el ceño severamente fruncido. Parecía querer disolver aquella prenda intima que de vez en cuando se asomaba para burlarse de él a través de la ventanilla de la lavadora, realmente podía escucharla reírse mientras se divertía cual en una montaña rusa arremolinándose junto con sus sabanas, que para él quizás jamás quedarían limpias de nuevo.

Y allí estaba el atormentado Teniente, con una mirada que podría partir un ladrillo y pensamientos que podrían atraer a los demonios, quizás no fue casualidad que quien apareciera fuera Hoori, quien de pronto se interpuso entre Raiko y su espectáculo, saludándole sonriente.

—¿Y qué tal tu día, mi amigo? ¡Vaya si traer cara de mal genio!

—Hola, Hoori. ¿Y realmente hacía falta que te sorprendieras tanto solo porque parece que estoy de mal humor? —Hoori lo disimulaba bastante bien, pero era obvio que no estaba mirando a Raiko— ¿Sucede algo, Sargento?

Sin más Hoori se paró firme, mirando a Raiko con seriedad y algo de fingida vergüenza.

—Lo siento mucho, Señor. Ella me obligó a hacerlo…

Por un momento pensó que por _ella_ se refería a Asuka, así que un poco entre confundido y furioso se dispuso a gritarle hasta del mal que se iba a morir, pero al parecerle demasiado extraño que él tuviera algo que ver con lo sucedido, solo profirió un rabioso "¿Qué…?", el inicio de una pregunta cortada por la repentina aparición de dos delgados pero firmes brazos, uno sujetándole la cabeza y el otro rodeando su cuello. Hoori solo había sido una distracción para alguien que se deslizo tras él por sobre la mesa sobre la que estaba sentado, alguien tan silencioso y rápido como una lagartija, alguien a quien conocía muy bien.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo molesta que estoy contigo por lo abandonados que nos tienes a nosotros, tus mejores amigos, Teniente Izanami?

Ese suave susurro en su oído, a la vez dulce como el beso de una amiga y terrible como una clara señal de que quien le sujetaba era perfectamente capaz de romperle el cuello sin hacer el menor ruido, junto con la sensación de esa piel a la vez ruda y femenina rozando su rostro y su garganta, lo crean o no tranquilizó inmensamente a Raiko. Es bueno tener amigos con quienes contar.

—Lo siento, Juri. Tienes razón, en estos días he debido pasar más tiempo con ustedes. Lo siento mucho.

—¿Eso es todo? —Respondió ella con tono de desilusión— ¿No vas a gritarme que te suelte o a aplicarme una contra llave para arrojarme sobre la mesa, jurando por los infiernos que la próxima vez que te asuste de esta manera me harás limpiar todos los inodoros de la base? —Apretó con un poquito más de fuerza— Te estás volviendo muy aburrido…

—¡Ejejem! —Interrumpió Hoori mirándolos con picardía— Si es que de pronto tienen _ganitas_, les puedo prestar mi ataúd. Ahora hasta vibra… ¡Auch! ¡Mi cabeza!

—Y da gracias que hoy Raiko trajo solo una botella pequeña de suavizante, pervertido cabeza hueca. ¿Y a ti qué diablos te pasa? —Sacudió a Raiko con fuerza, cambiando su suave tono de voz anterior por su más habitual, fuerte y regio— ¿Estás enojado o triste? ¡Habla de una vez! ¿Qué demonios te tiene deprimido? ¡Habla!

—No es nada, Juri. Yo solo…

—Quizás tiene que ver con esto —A Raiko le subió y bajó la presión de pronto al ver como Hoori exhibía las pantis de Asuka extendidas entre sus pulgares— ¡Picaron! Nunca pensé que fueras de los que guardan trofeos. ¿Y quién es la afortunada?

—¡Suelta eso enseguida! —Estuvo a punto de saltar sobre Hoori para matarlo por indiscreto, pero no logró soltarse del candado de Juri— ¡Te digo que lo sueltes!

—Está bien, está bien, lo siento. Veo que como buen caballero no quieres hablar del asunto, eso es comprensible y… ¡Atrápalo, Juri!

Tras saltar como un resorte, la Sargento rodeó con ambas piernas el torso de Raiko, inmovilizándolo por completo. Esta vez incluso su candado al cuello iba en serio.

—¡Les ordeno que me suelten inmediatamente, par de insubordinados!

—Lo siento, mi amigo, no podemos hacer eso. Como buenos amigos nos preocupamos por ti y por eso no interesa saber con qué clase de chica te estas relacionando. ¿No es así, Hoori?

—Desde luego, solo tratamos de protegerte. Así que… ¿De casualidad son estás de Ayanami?

Esa pregunta le dio a Raiko el impulso furioso suficiente como para casi soltarse, pero era obvio que Juri se había estado ejercitando en serio últimamente.

—¡No sabes de quien diablos hablas! ¡Ella no haría algo así…!

Esa última frase mal pensada realmente intrigó a los sargentos. Muy dentro de él, Raiko sabía que había metido la pata.

—Pero que interesante lo que acabas de decir. ¿Qué te parece, Juri, si le aplicamos un poco de lógica al asunto?

—Lúcete, genio del mal.

—Muy bien, lo primero es que si estás no son de Ayanami y tomando en cuenta lo difícil que sería que de pronto desarrollaras _esos gustos_ para vestir, pues entonces esta delicada prenda lavada con demasiado blanqueador, debe pertenecer a alguna otra chica que conozcas.

—Tal vez solo estaba en la maquina por casualidad y no la vi cuando metí mi ropa y mis sabanas.

—¿Te crees eso, Juri?

—Para nada, siempre ha sido un muy mal mentiroso.

—Muy cierto, pues si esta cosita diminuta no tuviera nada que ver contigo no te abrías enojado tanto porque yo la tomara, ¿Verdad que no? Así que a la fuerza tenemos por allí a una misteriosa chica talla s que de paso debe haber realizado algún acto íntimo contigo, ya que es obvio que no deseas contárnoslos. Y está bien, como tus amigos sabríamos respetar tu silencio respecto a tus seguramente aburridas actividades sexuales, sin ofender, pero como nos preocupas tanto no podemos dejarte ir sin saber al menos un nombre. ¿Entiendes?

—No tengo ganas de hablar al respecto.

—Vamos, Raikito —intervino Juri con un tono de voz más tierno— Te conozco demasiado bien como para no saber que tienes algo que deseas sacarte del pecho, mira como tienes las cejas y la mandíbula apretada. Además, me conoces demasiado bien como para no saber que soy capaz de morderte con toda mi fuerza hasta que hables ¿verdad que sí?

—Sí —respondió resignándose— ambas cosas son verdad.

—¡Pues suéltalo todo!

Esto les escuchó decir al unísono a sus amigos, suspirando pesadamente antes de contarles toda la verdad, absolutamente toda la verdad. Un par de minutos después a ambos sargentos les dolía la quijada por el golpe que se habían dado al caérseles al suelo. Y para mayor furia de Juri, a Hoori le estaba sangrando la nariz; es que él tiene una imaginación muy vivida, ¿saben?

—¡Esa maldita bruja!

—Ju-Juri…

—¡Degenerada cabeza de incendio!

—Juri, eto…

—¡Le voy a arrancar ese pelero rojo y a estrangularla con él cuando la encuentre!

—¡Juri!

—¿Qué carajo quieres?

—¡Vas a matarlo, tonta!

En efecto había dejado a Raiko sin conocimiento, lo hizo sin querer, fue solo un arrebaton en un momento de furia, otro de esos de los que seguro se arrepentiría luego.

Algo de tiempo después, con algo de dolor de cabeza Raiko despertó. No tardó en descubrir que se encontraba acostado en la azotea del edificio, entre los tendederos donde alguien había colgado sus sabanas a secar. Tras recordar lo sucedido y darse cuenta de que era aquello que le servía como almohada, se levantó lentamente para buscarla junto a las barandillas, sabía exactamente que allí la encontraría, pues ya iba a ser hora del atardecer.

Aún estaba un poco molesto con ella por haberlo dejado inconsciente (otra vez) pero viéndola allí y recordando al ver como la brisa agitaba su franela todos esos momentos, esas costumbres y detalles que aprendió sobre ella, realmente se le hizo difícil, aún con esa fuerte puntada en su cuello, el permanecer enojado con Juri. Ella era después de todo su más querida amiga.

Juri sintió los pasos de Raiko acercarse tras ella y disimuladamente enjugo su rostro. Para el momento en que él llego a su lado a contemplar la caída del sol, ella parecía realmente serena.

—Despertaste, sabía que un ligero apretoncito no acabaría contigo.

—Así parece, como parece que algunas cosas nunca cambiaran.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Aún te gusta sentarte en esta barandilla tan peligrosa a ver el atardecer sin importar lo que nadie te diga. Aún prefieres tender un rato la ropa al sol a pesar de que la maquina la haya secado por completo. Aún sigues usando estos pantalones holgados y gruesos, sin importar cuando Hoori te diga que te hacen lucir como si tuvieras piernas y trasero de elefante. Y por lo que parece aún prefieres utilizar tu pantaloncillos viejos del uniforme de deportes de la escuela en lugar de ropa interior común y corriente. Y eto… Por aquí te dejo tus pantalones, gracias.

—¿Así que te has atrevido a mirar que llevó puesto debajo de mi franela, eh? Te lo dejaré pasar esta vez solo porque casi te mato (otra vez). Pero ya que haces ese comentario sobre mi ropa interior, ¿Qué, acaso preferirías verme con una cosita ridícula como la que esa loca que ha dejado como recuerdo? Idiota…

—No se trata de eso. Lo que menos querría en el mundo es que tú fueras diferente a como eres…

—Y lo que más quieres es a Ayanami ¿No es así?

—Eto... Yo…

—Lo nuestro fue solo un juego, ¿verdad?

—¿De que hablas? ¡Aún eres muy importante para mí y jamás jugué ni jugaría contigo!

—No te exaltes, no lo digo de mala manera. Me refiero a que lo nuestro fue así como un ejercicio de combate…

—Tampoco peleábamos tanto.

—Jaja, muy chistosito. Y sí, peleábamos mucho, reconozco que más que nada era porque soy muy celosa y siempre te estaba fastidiando porque creía que alguna chica estaba interesada en ti. ¿Recuerdas que me decías que esas cosas solo estaban en mi cabeza? Vaya si debes sentirte idiota en este momento.

—Esto fue solo una casualidad. Con todas esas chicas de las que hablas nunca pasó nada y lo sabes. Y además, cuando dices que me fastidiabas parecieras querer decir que fui yo quien se cansó de ti y te dejó…

—Me pareció lo mejor, no quise seguir lastimándote a causa de mis celos. Además de que también me hacían sufrir mucho a mí, porque lo aceptes o no, eres un condenado magneto para las chicas —Y agregó con cómico enojo fingido— ¡Maldito sea tu abrumador atractivo masculino! ¡No sabes cuanto lo odio!

—Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

Juri se bajó de la barandilla y buscó algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Y respecto a esto ¿qué piensas hacer?

—No sé, es la primera vez que algo así me pasa y jamás había imaginado que conocería a alguien tan… _Impulsiva_ como ella.

—¿Impulsiva? Yo más bien diría que es una condenada pu…

—Ya sé a que te refieres, Juri.

—Si no sabes que hacer, podrías dejármela a mí. La encontraré cuando esté sola, la atraparé por ese pescuezo de lápiz que tiene y con una de mis mejores llaves la obligaré a jurar que nunca más se te acercará. Pero no te hagas ilusiones, no lo haría porque esté celosa ni nada parecido, es solo algo que estoy dispuesta a hacer por ti porque a estás alturas ya eres como mi hermano… Un hermano muy sexy con quien quisiera quedarme solita en casa, pero un hermano al fin y al cabo.

Raiko sabía que ella hablaba medio en broma, medio en serio, pero ni él sabía a ciencia cierta que tanto era en broma y que tanto en serio, de modo que era por eso que se había puesto tan rojo. La situación se había tornado un poco _tensa_, con lo del atardecer, las palabras de Juri, su mirada y el que aún no se hubiera vuelto a poner sus cómodos pantalones, parada allí tan cerca de Raiko que él podía hasta escuchar latir su corazón, recordándole aún más todos aquellos calidos momentos vividos por ellos, estando entonces a punto de flaquear por el amor que aún le tenía a su buena amiga, pero…

—¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Hey, Raiko! ¿Si hubiera tardado cinco minutos más también te habría conseguido sin pantalones a ti? ¡Pero que recuperación tan rápida! ¡Y también admiro como no has perdido el tiempo! ¡Eres mi héroe…! ¡Ay, demonios!

Al ver la mirada de rabia de Juri hacia él mientras recogía sus pantalones y caminaba en su dirección, Hoori se imaginó el muy doloroso destino que se le avecinaba, así que se encogió cubriéndose la cara con los brazos esperando lo peor, hasta que sintió que Juri tenía demasiado tiempo parada frente a él sin haberle hecho nada. Así que se asomó entre sus brazos, muy extrañado de ver lo tranquila que estaba mientras terminaba de ajustarse su cinturón.

—Oye, Raiko, debes tener hambre, creo que no has almorzado aún siquiera. Vamos, Hoori nos invitará una abundante cena ¿verdad, Hoori?

Él se paró firme y saludando.

—¡Señora, sí señora!

—Vamos, Raiko. Y tú también date prisa, Hoori.

—¡Señora, sí señora!

—¡Y ya déjate de tonterías!

—¡Se…! Ok, ok, no te excites. Rayos…

Vaya día tan exaltado había tenido el Teniente, y había que ver cuanto le hacía falta en realidad una buena cena en compañía de sus buenos amigos. Solo quedaba un misterio por resolver…


End file.
